Memories
by HyuugaMikan
Summary: Sakura Mikan,Hyuuga Natsume,Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka are doing their daily routine.But one day,Mikan accidentally fell down the stairs in front of Natsume and Ruka.She woke up inside the hospital with amnesia...so what will happen to their love?
1. Fading Light

•

**Chapter 1: fading light **

It was an ordinary day for the Alice academy where Mikan isn't running late? whoa.

'_AWWW! HOTARU! Why can't she wait up with me! I mean I'm not late!_' Mikan thought as she was running...

And guess who she bumped in... She fell down and saw a pair of ruby eyes piercing through her eyes...

"NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan said. She stood up and brushed her skirt. She smiled at Natsume and apologized.. Natsume just glared at her then smirked... Making Mikan look at him with a confused look, "What?"

"Soo... It's blueberries now?" He said smirking..

"eh?" Mikan said... Mikan flushed in pink.. "HENTAI!"(PERVERT!)

"You're the one who's keeping on wearing such stupid panties... Don't you use shorts, blueberries?" Natsume said smirking.

"Urusai!" Mikan said. Natsume just went off ahead ignoring her stupid comments...

'_Idiot_.' Natsume thought as he went off...

"Oooh... That hentai, Natsume..." Mikan said as she stomped off...

Of course here comes the daily class routine...

"HOTARU!" Mikan said as she forgotten what happened this morning...

'_3... 2... 1_.' Yuu thought...

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Bam! Mikan got hit towards the wall.. I guess no one was looking because they do it EVERY MORNING.

"Aho." Hotaru muttered as she was fixing her newest invention.

"Wah... Hotaru..." Mikan said crying.

"Daijobou, Mikan-chan..." Yuu said going towards Mikan.

"Hai! Arigatou, Iinchou-kun." Mikan said smiling.

Mikan then saw a hand... Mikan looked up and saw Ruka.

"AHH! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said ginning. "Ohayo, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as Ruka helped her stand up. "Arigatou, Ruka-pyon." Ruka of course, blushed deeply as Mikan had been smiling at him...

"Ikuyo, Ruka..." Natsume said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Ja ne, Sakura-san.." Ruka said and went with Natsume..

Of course, Narumi came to the door...

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Narumi said. "Ah, Mikan-chan, Jinno-sensei wants to have a word with you..."

"Jin-Jin?" Mikan said as the image of Jinno-sensei's image popped out at her head... "hai..."

-HALLS-

''I wonder where he is..." Mikan said. She then spotted a sticky note at the wall

Sticky note:

From: Jinno-sensei.

Yes, you know who you are.. I want you to get all the trashcans and put it at the janitor's closet right now. The person how did that was sick so YOU have to do it now.. So go...

"NANI!" Mikan said... She sighed and got to work...

-Outside-

Mikan's POV

Pitter... Patter...

Great... It's raining... I can't believe, Jin-Jin made me do this... Well at least I won't do the math exam... Right…? I went towards the last trash can...

Nice... It's running! Now I have to run to it... I ran as fast as I can towards the running garbage can... I grabbed it and it stopped... Finally...

"Achoo!" I sneezed.. I have a cold? Aww... not now... It seems today is my most unlucky day in my whole life...

I putted the trash can to the janitor's room and I suddenly felt dizzy...

"Huh...? What's happening...?" I whispered to myself...

I walked slowly at the stairs... I then stopped when I saw two figures looking at me... I rubbed my eyes and saw someone blonde and the other one has violet hair...

"Oi.. Blueberries..." the guy said..

"Daijobou, Sakura?" the other one said..

"Ruka-pyon...? Natsume-ku..." I said then I felt like wasn't standing anymore then I blacked out...

Natsume's POV

I looked at the dizzy girl..

"Oi.. Blubberries..." I said smirking...

Strange... She's not responding...

"Daijobou, Sakura-san?" Ruka said who was beside me... We both looked at her..

She just said, "Ruka-pyon.. Natsume-ku..." God! She fell down at the stairs... Her head was bleeding badly! Mikan!

"Oi!" I yelled.

"Sakura!" Ruka said.

We ran towards Mikan.. She passed out...

I suddenly felt like panicking.. I don't know what to do... I looked at Ruka...

"Ruka, Call Narumi..." I said.

"Hai, Natsume.." Ruka ran towards the classroom...

I just held Mikan's hand... Damn... I should have caught her!

Normal POV...

Ruka slammed the door open at the room... Everyone was in silence.. They looked at Ruka..

"Ruka?" Narumi said..

"Sakura fell at the stairs! She's injured!" Ruka shouted. Yuu stood up and Hotaru eyes shot open and looked at Ruka... Everyone was silent...

"Nani?" Narumi said. "Where is she?"

"She's there, with Natsume..." Ruka said...

Narumi ran out followed by Ruka. Hotaru stood up and went with Yuu... And to the class eyes, Sumire stood up and ran...

"Iinchou, call Tsubasa and Misaki..." Narumi said looking at Mikan...

"hai.." Yuu said...

"Mikan..." Hotaru said looking at the slender figure that was being carried bridal style by Natsume...

"Mikan!" Sumire shouted who ran towards Mikan... "Mikan-chan... Oi..." Sumire said with a worried look..

Tsubasa and Misaki came running towards them...

"Where are we going?" Misaki said looking at Mikan.

"The hospital..." Tsubasa said getting Mikan from Natsume's arms..

-Hospital-

Everyone was waiting at a room... Narumi of course was with the doctor explaining what had happened...

"Mikan-chan..." Yuu said.

"...Mikan-chan..." Sumire whispered...

'Mikan, please be okay...' Hotaru thought as she had a very worried look... She looked at the person beside her who tapped her shoulder... Ruka.

"Nani." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

"Natsume..." Ruka whispered to her as she pointed at him.. Natsume's bangs hid his eyes and he was looking down.. Hotaru stared and smiled a bit.

"He seems dead serious." Ruka said.. Hotaru just nodded...

Natsume's POV...

This is my entire fault...I should have taken her hand when she fell... Great... I feel worried AND guilty... This girl is giving me some stupid emotions... Baka youjo... (Stupid little girl)

Narumi came towards the door smiling.

"Mikan's going to be alright..."Narumi said while closing the door.

Everyone sighed.. I felt relieved and smiled a bit-- wait... What did I do? It's that baka's fault... Damnit...

Normal POV

Everyone went to Mikan's room... She was lying on the bed with some bandages on her head of course... Natsume was at the corner as Hotaru sat beside her best friend and beside Hotaru was Ruka... Yuu went out to get some food and Sumire, well.. She's putting the flowers at the table...

"I hope Mikan's alright..." Tsubasa said who went inside giving putting some presents for Mikan at the table..

"Yeah, I hope so too." Misaki said.. "Look at all the people who are worried... Yuri, Youichi (a/n: Hehe... even Youichi...), Anna, Nonoko, Noda-sensei, Bear-san, the giant pyo... even Jinno-sensei! Well yeah... who'll do the work..."

"Bear-san too?" Yuu said looking at the tea set.

Yup." Tsubasa said with a triumphant smile.

_2 days past and Mikan hadn't woke up.. Some began to worry.._

Hotaru looked at Natsume who was keeping on glancing at Mikan...

"Hey... hold her hand..." Hotaru said...

Natsume blushed a bit and then glared.. "No."

"Just do it." Hotaru said...

Natsume walked towards Mikan and sat down... He took her hand and waited..

"Hey.. Blueberries.." Natsume said with his eyes as usual looking bored...

Mikan opened her eyes a bit..

"Oi!" Natsume said smirking that she's awake.. He need s someone to tease too..

"Mikan..." Hotaru said..

"Mikan-chan!" Yuu and Sumire said..

"Sakura-san!" Ruka said.

"Mikan!" Misaki and Tsubasa said in unison while grinning..

Natsume gripped her hand and gave her a small smile..

Mikan just stared at them... especially to Natsume...

"...Dare..da..?" Mikan said that everyone in the room stayed silent...

**End of chapter one... **

**Here's a dictionary of the last chapter! **

Dareda: Who are you

Urusai: Keep quiet/shut up

Aho/baka: Stupid

Ohayo(gozaimasu): Good morning

Ikuyo: Let's go

Nani: What

Daijobou (desu/ desu ka): Are you alright/I'm okay


	2. The Amnesia

Chapter 2: the Amnesia

**Chapter 2: the Amnesia **

Natsume let go of Mikan's hand as his eyes disappeared... A long uncomfortable silence was in the room leaving a confused Mikan... Natsume smirked and looked at Mikan and gripped her arms...

"Don't fool me, baka... I know you're lying.. Aren't you?" Natsume said..

Everyone was relieved but not that much from Hotaru.. There's something wrong alright.

"HEY! Little girl..." Natsume said shaking the petite figure gently..

"I'm a little girl?" Mikan said looking more confused.

"Don't lie..." Sumire said going towards Mikan... "I'm Sumire? You call me Permy.. Remember?"

"I only know my name.. Mikan Sakura..." Mikan said gripping her blanket...

"How about Hotaru then," Ruka said,

"Hotaru.. Hotaru... I know her I think.. She's...my.. friend. With jii-chan... That's all I can remember.. Gomenasai, minna.. "Mikan said closing her eyes...

Hotaru was gladly relieved that her best friend didn't forget about her... But, I'm not so sure about the others though...

"No, it's alright, Mikan-chan..." Misaki said smiling.

"Then.. She really did forget us.. From Alice academy..." Tsubasa said with a sad face..

"DON'T MAKE HER FEEL BAD!" Misaki whispered to Tsubasa ..

"Gomen... I'll try to remember..." Mikan said smiling at them..

Natsume walked out of the room and slammed the door..

"Ano.. Who was that?" Mikan said...

'_Someone who cares about you, Mikan..._' Hotaru thought...

"What happened?" Narumi said as he walked to the room...

"Mikan lost her memories..." Hotaru said.

"Nani?" Narumi said.. "I'll ask the doctors.. Meanwhile, Mikan-chan! I'm your teacher, Narumi-sensei! Just open your gifts from your friends beside you on the table, alright?" And he walked out of the room...

"Do you want me to help you?" Ruka said,

"Daijobou! I can do it myself.." Mikan said smiling..

"No.. it's alright..." Ruka said

"Arigatou.." said Mikan making Ruka blush...

"I'll help you open too!" Yuu said.

"I'll just go for a while..." Hotaru said and walked out...

Natsume's POV

_'It's still raining... God... I can't believe she forgot about everything.. I want things to be normal as it used too... Like being in peace and quiet, sitting alone and enjoy the site... Her smile and her cheerful voice-- what the! Why is she on my head? The baka infested me!' _I thought and shook my head...

**"...Dare..da..?" Mikan said. **

A sad face was plastered at my face...That hit me so much for some reason... Why..? Is it because... I care about her..? No... that can't be... right? I hate her... I know it...I closed my eyes and made a soft sigh... Damn...

"Natsume-kun." Someone said.. Oh.. It's Hotaru with her "cute" umbrella.. "Why did you walk out?"

The wind blew their hair... The rain became harder as a thunder collapsed from the sky...

"Answer me."

"I guess you felt hurt when she said that..." Hotaru said in a monotone voice,

"Which?"

**"...Dare..da..?" Mikan said. **

Normal POV

"...I don't... And if did then you don't know how I'll feel.." Natsume said.

"...Whatever, come inside.. Mikan might worry about you..." Hotaru said. '_Rejection as always..._'

"She doesn't even know me..." Natsume said clenching his fist..

"Just go inside."

"Tch.. Whatever..."

And with that Hotaru went out... Natsume followed.. He was soaking wet and for an unknown reason... He glanced one last time outside.. The weather soothes me very much... It feels in pain and anger... But, when I saw Mikan.. It felt like it went away... Why..?

It's because her smile melted the frozen sections from his heart... Her smile can light up a dark room.. Her smile.. Is very special to him...

-Mikan's room-

"Ne... Ano..." Mikan said... "I have amnesia?"

"hai..." the doctor said. "Just be careful... That's it... I guess we'll just have to wait until you get your memories back..."

"Okay... Mikan-chan, I suggest you go back to your dorm.. You know where it is right?" Narumi said smiling..

"hai." Mikan said smiling back. "Iinchou-kun told me."

"Do you know your Alice and ability type?" Narumi asked.

"SA type and Alice is... nulli-something..." Mikan said, "Gomen... I guess I forgot..." She hit her head gently.. "Ow..."

"It's called nullification and don't do that... It'll hurt you more." Hotaru said coming in...

"Alright.." Mikan said. "Ah! You're Natsume-kun right?"

"Yeah, polka dots." Natsume said.

"Hehe.. I guess I'll remember that.. The name calling thing..." Mikan said.

"Hmph..." Was Natsume's answer..

Well he want Mikan to be more cheerful and ticked off but I guess she needs time... Hehe..

"Ano.. minna.. Arigatou, for tell me about my life but I don't remember this but still... I'll try my best! I won't give up..." Mikan said grinning.

"I guess all we can do is just to wait!" Tsubasa said.

"Ah! Natsume-kun-- wait... they said we're not really friends so I'll first call you Hyuuga-kun... Okay?" Mikan said.

That was VERY expected... "Do what you want..." Natsume said.

"Ah... Hyuuga-kun (Natsume flinched at his name).. You're soaking wet..." Mikan said as she carefully stood up and putted a blanket at him... Of course, Natsume blushed to this.. He can't really hit her but he just glared at her...

"Gomen.." Mikan said smiling.

'Mikan...' Natsume thought...

**Her smile melted the frozen sections from his heart... Her smile can light up a darkroom.. Her smile.. Is very special to him... **

"Mikan-chan! Don't go to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!" Sumire said. "I'm the president of their fan club!"

"Wow! Really?" Mikan said clapping her hands once. "I guess I have to learn one by one... And sorry if I did anything to them…"

"Well start tomorrow... We have classes..." Yuu said.

"Okay!" Mikan said... "Let's try our best everyone! Right, Hyuuga-kun?" She smiled at Natsume..

**Her smile melted the frozen sections from his heart... **

**Her smile can light up a darkroom.. **

**Her smile.. Is very special to him... **

**And that her, was Mikan Sakura...**


	3. Stuck With You

Chapter 3: Stuck with you

**Chapter 3: Stuck with you **

I guess things will be not what it used to be... Mikan's not running late, not ticked off and not going to get hurt! (a/n: I was looking forward to the baka gun scene actually.. Aww...well that's that!) Now where's Mikan...

Mikan looked at her new room.. I guess it's normal.. Pink and orange the color... It's an ordinary room with ordinary stuff..

"You'll be staying here.. That attic might cause damage to you.. That's what the doctor said so here..." Narumi said as he smiled at the girl beside him.

"Umm.. Why am I wearing a hat?" Mikan asked as a red cute hat was at her head..

"You said you don't want anyone o worry so there! Hide your bandages.." Narumi said.. "Come on, I'll accompany you to your class..."

"Alright!"

-Classroom-

"Good morning class!" Narumi said as a girl was beside him smiling gently... "Mikan's back from her accident... Now please be nice to her or you'll be seeing yourselves to Jinno or the student council... Now the substitute teacher will arrive soon... Adieu... Oh Mikan, If you have anything to worry just ask me, okay?"

"Hai! Arigatou, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said smiling... Narumi left and the class started murmuring.. now what'll she do? She doesn't know where to sit...

"Umm.. Ano... Where's my seat?" Mikan said. The class grew silent...

"Where else... There..." Sumire said pointing to an empty seat.

"Arigatou, Sumi- I mean Permy!" Mikan said and sat down.. She smiled at Hotaru and studied.. (A/N: Wow. I didn't know she can do that!)

"Ne, Mikan-chan, want to go to central town?" Yuu said.

"Alright!" Mikan said.. "But I don't have that much money and I don't think it should be right to ask from someone..."

"Just go window shopping." Hotaru said while fixing her invention.

"Alright! I'll ask Ruka-kun and Hyuuga-kun... Su-I mean Permy too! Huh? Who's that boy in Hyuuga-kun's lap?" Mikan said... She walked towards Natsume and smiled.

"Nani, polka-dots?" Natsume said..

"Gomen, Hyuuga-kun.. (Natsume's eye twitched)" Mikan said.. Everyone grew silent again.. This isn't really like Mikan.. "Ano.. Who's that?" She looked at the boy who was at Natsume's lap. (A/N: YUP! Youichi! Yay!)

"None of your business..." Natsume said.

"...Baka." Youichi said.

"Umm.. Okay. I'll ask Ruka-kun..." Mikan said and looked at Ruka... "Ne? Who's that boy who seems like Hyuuga-kun?"

"Ahh... Youichi... he's 3 and much attached to Natsume... He's on the dangerous ability type and can control the spirits. (a/n: It was on the official gakuen Alice site.)" Ruka said smiling at the confused Mikan.

"Oh... I see... No wonder..." Mikan said as she looked at the two..

Natsume's POV

I glanced at Ruka and Mikan... Ruka was talking about the 3 year old…Youichi tugged my sleeve... I looked down as Youichi began to speak..

"Is Mikan alright...?" Youichi whispered..

"What do you mean..?" I whispered back.

"She doesn't know me... And you were keeping on looking at her like you're worried." Youichi said.

I blushed a bit but fortunately no one saw... "She lost her memory and the doctor said that she needs to be careful..."

"Oh... nii-chan?" Youichi said.

"Nani?"

"Do you like Mikan? You were staring at her..."

I blushed again and looked away... "... I... don't know..."

"Oh."

Normal POV at break time.

Ruka and Natsume were walking at the hall... Ruka was looking for his lost rabbit... Then they spotted Mikan with Yuu and Hotaru holding Ruka's rabbit... Of course, they went to them to get the bunny.

"Sakura..." Ruka said,

"Eh? Ruka-kun? Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan said as she hugged the small bunny..

"Where did you find that?" Natsume said glaring at Mikan.

"Oh! The rabbit just leapt at my lap and there!" Mikan said showing the rabbit... "This is yours, right, Ruka-pyon? That's what I called you before, right? Iinchou-kun told me... Is it alright to call you that?"

"Sure... Go ahead..." Ruka said getting the bunny and smiled at Mikan.

"Oh yeah! Do you want to go with us to Central town? The more the merrier they say!" Mikan said grinning...

"She means the both of you..." Hotaru said in a toneless voice... She looked at Natsume who glared back at her.

"Can we, Natsume?" Ruka said..

"Fine.. Tomorrow..." Natsume said shrugging...

"Arigatou! I thought you would say no!" Mikan said clapping her hands once.

"Ne, you can bring Youichi-kun with you if you want..." Mikan said smiling gently. "You two seem attached right?"

"Whatever, polka-dotted panties.." Natsume said...

"Alright! -- Mou..." Mikan said... "I guess I should be used to these teases..."

"You always fight back when he does that... But he wins anyway." Hotaru said.

"Really?" Mikan said... "I wonder if I'll get my memories back.. I guess when the time comes!"

"Don't forget you have cleaning duty... I'll go with you..." Yuu said.

"Right!"

-Classroom-

"See you Hotaru!" Mikan said as she took the eraser for the black board.. She dusted it and putted it in the teachers table.. And so on of what you do when you clean the classroom... (a/n: Cleaning duty is a drag... I have that.. I'll just carry on!) After that...

"Mikan, I have to go... I have to talk o Narumi-sensei..." Yuu said.. "Gomen..."

"Iie! You can go.. I'm almost done anyway.. Ohh.. It's 5:30? That's so fast! Just go now.. Ja!"

"Ja ne.."

And Yuu went out of the classroom... Natsume came in and sat down with his manga...

"Ahh! Hyuuga-kun! (Natsume flinched again..)" Mikan said,

"Urusai..."

"Iie.. I mean.. We should go now or we'll get--"

The lights went out and the windows and doors were closed...

"--trapped..." Mikan said...

"Nice.. I'm trapped with a baka with you..."

"mou!"

There was a silence between the two until Mikan broke it, "Umm... Hyuuga-kun?"

"Nani, baka youjo?" Natsume said.

"Was I that bad before that you call me these names?" Mikan said with a confused face..

Natsume didn't answer... "I'll just bust us out with my Alice..." A ball of fire popped out in his hand...

"Iie! I don't think that's good! It's too much.. We might end up burning the academy with the students and teachers... We can't put other people's lives in danger just for us to get out!" Mikan said blocking his way...

"...fine.." Natsume said.. The fire began to float for a light... They sat down in their seats as Natsume dazed of as he was reading... He remembered that time when he was trapped with Mikan at the haunted house...

**"I thought that when I first met you.. You weren't really my favorite person... demo... Now..." Mikan said... **

Natsume blushed a bit as flashbacks of what happened came...

"Hyuuga-kun..."

"Hyuuga-kun..."

"Um... Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan said as her face was very close to his.. He looked away and blushed...

Natsume's POV

'_That girl... She's giving me these stupid flashbacks! I can't burn her.. The doctor said to her to be careful.. And besides... She'll just think I'm her enemy-- What do I acre about what that baka thinks! Baka youjo..._'

"Nani...?" I said as he looked at the girl with his fierce red eyes...

"You were staring at that page for 6 minutes now and... It's just the first page."

"What do you care?"

"Ano... Hyuuga-kun.. You and Youichi seemed to be attached together.. Is it because... You think that you two are the same? Is it because of your Alice?"

_'That girl seems to be reading my damn mind...'_

"Anyway... I had a small flashback about you... You said I can't that much go to you because the darkness in you will just go to me.. And... That you don't want me to get close to you..."

_'Oh yeah.. That stupid last dance thing...'_

"I just want to say.. Arigatou..."

I looked at the person in front of him who was sitting.. "Nani?" What does she mean?

"It seems like before we're friends... And you don't want me to get close to you by something... I appreciate that! Oh great.. I talk like a baka! hehe..Gomenasai!" She said grinning..

"Yeah, you are a baka." I raised my eyebrow... A long silence between the two came...

"Fire can be scary but it warms up the place! Just like you! ...Maybe I should stop talking now.. Gomen... I'm so stupid..." Mikan said blushing...

How can she know anything about me.. She doesn't even know anything about me especially now since she lost her damn memories... What an idiot. I can't believe I'm stuck with this non-stop talking moron.

_'Demo... Mikan...'_ Natsume thought.. "Stop thinking that you know me so much! It's so annoying..." Mikan just looked at Natsume and smiled.. I blushed a bit.. This moron's making me blush.. Stupid smile... Did I say I blushed! This-- She-- BAKA.

I looked at Mikan again. She was smiling... And when I saw that.. My worries were gone.. Why..? Why is she always smiling? Why do I feel relaxed?

**Her smile melted the frozen sections from his heart... Her smile can light up a darkroom.. Her smile.. Is very special to him... **

"Ah! Mikan-chan!" a voice said.. Damn.. It's Narumi... "Konbawa, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said.

"I'll let you out... Why are you there anyway?"

"I was cleaning and we got trapped. Gomen..." Mikan said.

"Well You should get some rest.. There..." Narumi said as he opened the door

"Yay! Come on, Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said as she grabbed my hand...

"Whatever..."

Mikan smiled...at me...

Hey! Don't get any ideas! I won't tell her how I feel.. Yet... Besides.. I'd rather die then tell anyone about this day... I smirked at Mikan and went out.

End of chapter 3


	4. Central Town

•

**Chapter 4: Central** **Town**

Well! Everyone is set to go to central town.. As they arrived Mikan's eyes glittered with excitement... AGAIN.

"Sugoi... Look at all the places here... But all I can do is window shop..." Mikan said.

"Remember what I told you." Hotaru said buying ice cream…

"Hai! When I pick the right thing to buy I'll save up money!" Mikan said giving a thumbs up.

"Why can't you just beg at people's knees... Everyone would like that..." Natsume said smirking...

"I don't think it is right to ask people with money since they are the ones who deserved it not the beggars... And besides... Why would I do that? I'm not that stupid you know.." Mikan said.

"You were once..." Natsume muttered…

"Eh? Ah! Soo ka... Where's Youichi, Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan said glancing at Natsume's back..

"He went with Ruka to buy Howalon..." Hotaru said..

"Howalon? What's that..? I think I heard it before but my head seems to forget..." Mikan said thinking..

"You bought it before when you made a play at the first time you visit Central Town!" A voice said..

"Permy!" Mikan said.

"Hi, Mikan-chan... Hi, Natsume-kun!" Sumire said coming towards them with her friend... Ruka cam in with Youichi holding a box of Howalon..

"That's Howalon." Yuu said as Youichi opened the box and took one..

"Ahh..." Mikan said.. She soon dazed off...

"Mikan... Mikan..." Hotaru said..

"Ahh-- Gomen.. I think I remember that part about the howalon!" Mikan said smiling.. "Alright, another memory returned!"

"That's great, Mikan-chan!" Yuu said.

"I guess it's nice to know about Howalon... Oh?" Mikan said as she saw people constructing some booths. "What's that?"

"Oh, yes... We're having a festival!" Yuu said.

"Really? What kind of festival?" Mikan said.

"Festival of the stars... Exclusive for the academy." Ruka said as he handed Youichi over to Natsume.

"It's going to be here on Central town only... It's a festival where we celebrate our alices in different star levels... Kind of like that..." Yuu said. "Oh yes, there will be shooting stars at night and it said if you watch it with the one your love.. You will both have a happy life together!"

"Wow! That's so cool! Hey, let's go to the festival!" Mikan said.

"We're supposed to." Natsume said rolling his eyes...

"Well it's not my fault I forgot..." Mikan said in an innocent look...

"Whatever." Natsume said and left with Ruka and Youichi...

"Ja, Sakura-san, Iinchou-san, Imai-san..." Ruka said…

"I wonder who I'll be with... A couple, eh..." Mikan said.

"Don't even think about Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun!" Sumire said as her friend agreed...

"I wasn't actually thinking about them.. But alright! Ne, Hotaru.. Whoa re you going to be with..."Mikan said..

"I don't know yet..." Hotaru said,

"How about Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said…

Hotaru looked away and said, "No."

"Aww...Well I'll be buying some kimonos and stuff..." Mikan said, "Want to come, Hotaru? Permy?"

"Iie. I'm just going to stroll..." Hotaru said as she putted her helmet and sat at her duck motorcycle thing and went off...

"I'll be looking for Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun!" Sumire said as she grabbed her friend's hand and ran...

"Iinchou-kun?" Mikan said…

"Gomen... I can't..." Yuu said and walked off...

"Aw... I'm alone..." Mikan said.She walked to the nearest store... She glanced at the kimonos.. 500 rabbits.. 600 rabbits.. 250 rabbits... They're so expensive even if it is already with discount because of the festival... Then she saw a cute kimono with a circular fan.. 100 rabbits! Alright! She can buy it... She took it and tried pay...

"It's 150 now actually.." The lady said.. "Gomenasai..."

"Aw..." Mikan said as 50 rabbits was at the table.. "Eh?... Misaki-sempai!"

"I guess you can buy now, can you.. Don't worry! It's not a big deal.." Misaki said smiling at Mikan.

"A-Arigatou..."

They went out and went to a small cafe next to the store...

"Ano, Misaki-sempai, who are you going to be with in the shooting star scene thing?" Mikan said.

"Oh, I'm not going! Tsubasa and I are going to be the emcee of the festival! Isn't that cool? I mean.. The student council saw us while we were talking and randomly selected us!" Misaki said.

"Wow.. That's really lucky..." Mikan said.

"What about you?" Misaki said

"Oh.. I don't know... I'm still thinking..." Mikan said twirling her fingers and glancing at Misaki...

"What about that Hyuuga Natsume person?" Misaki said..

Actually... Tsubasa planned this up because he saw Natsume jealous when Mikan and him were talking.. Thinking it was flirting, now Misaki and Tsubasa are trying to put them together by Hotaru.

"Ohh... Him?" Mikan said as flashbacks of him at the classroom last night went to Mikan's head... She flushed a good color of red...

"So? You two can be together!" Misaki said..

"De-Demo..." Mikan said who was blushing really hard.. "He teases me so that's a perfect sign he'll say no..." Mikan bowed her head so no one would see her blush..

"Just go and ask.. I promise.. He'll say yes..." Misaki said pushing Mikan out of the cafe... "GOOD LUCK! "

Mikan sighed and looked for Natsume... She then spotted him, Sumire and Ruka with Youichi...

Mikan's POV!

I watched them as I blushed.. Oh my god.. What happens if this is a confessing scene.. Hyuuga-kun will totally kill me! He'll burn me like a dead tree.. No... I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'm too young to die...

"Ano..."

Uh oh.. Permy's going to say it...I turned red... I hid at a tree as quiet as the rustling of leaves...

"Ruka-kun.. Natsume-kun... Atashi..."

I can't take it anymore! I don't deserve to die! But.. I'm so curious... I hope no one catches me... And fortunately, no one did...

"Um... A-Ano... W-Would you... W-Wouldyouliketogowithmeatthefestival?" Sumire blurted out..

What? I didn't quite catch that...

"Huh? What?" Ruka said.

"Slower..." Natsume said.

"..Baka saru.." Youichi said.

I climbed up the tree for a better view... Must-see-what's-going-on!

"Would you like to...go with me at the festival...?" Sumire said blushing REALLY hard...

"God. This is the 125th time someone asked us..." Natsume said.

"Gomen.. I have plans with someone else... Gomenasai..." Ruka said...

"Oh..." Sumire said in a depressed tone.. "Natsume-kun?"

"No." Natsume said glaring…

"Oh.. I see.. I'll just go now--"

I fell at the tree and luckily fell at the bush.. HOW CLUMSY AM I!

"Sakura-san!" Ruka said.

Natsume and Ruka ran to me..

"Hehehe... Gomenasai... Good think I'm not hurt.. I fell at this bush... Thank goodness..." I said sighing for relief...

"What were you doing there?" Natsume said giving, Mikan a death glare.. I sweatdropped..

"Ehehe... Uh.. I was looking at the nice sky.. It's so peaceful..." I said giving a fake smile.

"You are such a bad liar..." Natsume said gripping Mikan's collar.. "You saw?"

"Natsume..." Ruka said.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm doing it gently..." Natsume said rolling his eyes... Then glared at me. "Well!"

"Hehe.. Gomen.. I was walking and then I saw you guys.. I was supposed to greet you when I saw Permy... Gomen..." I said bowing again and again... Natsume, Youichi, Ruka & me stared at Sumire. Sumire looked at them and ran..

"Permy!" I said.

"She'll be alright.." Ruka said.

"Ah... Okay!" Mikan said grinning as Natsume let go of my collar..

"So... Why are you here again?" Ruka said.

Mikan sweatdropped as the 3 looked at them... I can't say in front of Ruka especially after what happened to Sumire--I mean Permy!

"To greet you of course! Oh.. Ruka-pyon... Hotaru said she needs to see you or she'll blackmail you..." I lied..

This one seems a good lie! Ruka nodded at Natsume and went off... Natsume sat down and read his manga as Youichi simply fell asleep... I sat beside Natsume..

"Hyuuga-kun?" I said smiling but a blush crept at my face..

"Nani.." Natsume said as he looked at Youichi..

I can't afford being rejected like Sumire! Misaki-sempai will kill me as he punched Tsubasa... Wahhh... I'm so scared...

"I was supposed to ask Ruka-pyon or Tsubasa-sempai to the festival but I don't think they can make it... So.." Mikan said.. Natsume looked at Mikan with his usual emotionless face.

"How about the both of us?" Mikan said grinning.. "Though.. I doubt you'll say yes to me--"

"Fine..." Natsume said looking the other way.

"Eh?"

"I said fine you aho... Or are you just stupid?" Natsume said

"Ah! Arigatou Na- I mean Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said as hugged Natsume…

After a few seconds of realization Natsume and I blushed as I let go...

"G-Gomen.." Oh no.. He'll get mad at me... I closed my eyes hoping for it to end...

I opened my eyes and looked at Natsume who was looking at Youichi...

"Yeah.. W-whatever..." I smiled and looked at the sky.

-With Ruka and Hotaru-

"Hey, Ruka-kun. Look.." Hotaru said as she pointed to the blushing Natsume and Mikan.. Ruka just stared at Hotaru while blushing...

"Nani?" Hotaru said...

"Ah... Iie... nothing..." Ruka said looking away... Well of course They both asked each other out to the festival...

"L-look... I'm just doing this so I can black mail you and to catch Mikan and Natsume-kun on film... for rabbits." Hotaru said blushing a bit...

"Black mail! Imai-san!" Ruka said blushing.

Hotaru smiled at herself...

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru!" Mikan said waving at them... Ruka waved back... They then went to the bus to go back to their dorms…


	5. Starry Festival

Chapter 5: Starry festival

**Chapter 5: Starry festival **

"So, who are you going with?" Yuu said drinking a cup of tea.

"Let me guess.. That Hyuuga Natsume guy!" Tsubasa said smiling with triumph.

"Yeah..." Mikan said nodding vigorously while blushing.

"Don't worry... It'll be alright!" Misaki said patting her back.

"I'll be close to you so you won't do anything stupid..." Hotaru said..

"Mou! Hotaru..." Mikan said.

She was being cheered by being accepted by Natsume but for her... I don't think so.. More of a tease actually! She looked at Tsubasa and Yuu...

She opened her mouth then closed it making Yuu, Narumi and Tsubasa confused she then said, "Umm.. Narumi-se-sensei...Iinchou-ku-kun.. Tsu-Tsubasa-sempai... You guys are boys right.. Personal question.. How do you guys think when you date a girl..." She blushed.. She was very embarrassed just saying it...

Rustling of leaves and the wind

"Oh... uh..." Yuu said..

"That's pretty difficult..." Narumi said thinking...

"Let's see..." Tsubasa said. "Ah.. One thing's for sure is to be yourself!"

"I'm impressed..." Misaki said raising her eyebrows at Tsubasa.

"And also you can't just stutter thinking that you're just one of those girls who like you if it's the popular ones like Natsume..." Narumi said.

"Umm.. Maybe you could smile.. I think one of the nice things about.. (Gulps) girls are their smiles..." Yuu said.. Tsubasa and Narumi nods in agreement.

"Oh... I sure am happy to have friends that are boys... And teacher too!" Mikan said smiling at them. "How about when the girl suddenly feels nervous...?"

"Just be relaxed! It's just spending time with a guy.. Nothing else..." Tsubasa said.

"Well, I think the guy can also be nervous too... Just make it feel comfortable..." Narumi said,

"Hold each other's hand?" Yuu said.. "Sorry.. First time..." They just nodded...

"Well, I have to go... Come on you two.." Narumi said as Tsubasa and Misaki followed..

"Ganbare!" Tsubasa and Misaki said in unison...

"Arigatou!" Mikan said while waving at them..

"Ne, Iinchou-kun, who are you going with?" Hotaru said.

"Oh... Me? Well, Sumire-san wanted me to follow you guys so practically her.. yeah..."

"I see!" Mikan said.. "Look at the time.. We better change, come on Hotaru!" Mikan said

They went separate ways and changed their clothes at their room..

- Mikan's room-

"Alright, I'm all set for this festival!" Mikan said as she twirled at her cute kimono...

It was orange with beautiful cherry blossoms print on it with a small circle fan that matches her kimono...

"Hmm... Pigtails doesn't look good on this so..." She took of her pigtails and putted in traditional Japanese bun with some pink chopsticks...

Someone knocked at the door... Must be Hotaru... She opened it and so Hotaru wearing a blue kimono with small purple stars designed on it.. "Kawaii kimono, Hotaru!"

"Let's go or we'll be late.." Hotaru said as they boarded Hotaru's duck motorcycle...

The motorcycle began to float. They zoomed through the window and went to Central town.. Meanwhile, with Ruka and Natsume...

"They seem late.." Ruka said looking at his new watch that he bought at a shop. Natsume, who was leaning at a post, just flipped the page of his manga...

"Gomenasai!" a voice said behind them.. They looked who it is and saw Hotaru and Mikan.. Ruka's rabbit leapt out while he was blushing while Natsume stared at a certain brunette...

"I-It's okay..." Ruka said looking at the two...

His eyes focused on Hotaru.. _'What--? Why am I staring at Imai-san...?' _This made him blush more. Natsume walked towards Mikan...

"You changed your hairstyle..." Natsume said looking at her…

Mikan flushed a bit and said, "My pigtails didn't suit my kimono so.. I..."

"You look... ugly." Natsume said pointing at her.

"Na-na-na-na..Nani! Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said waving her arms from embarrassment...

"Whatever, let's go..." Natsume said. _'Great... I was supposed to say pretty.. Demo... At least she's a bit like the old Mikan...'_

"Who hired you to be the leader! ..Mou!" Mikan pouted..

"Come on..." Hotaru said looking at Mikan.. Mikan smiled at this and walked over to Ruka. "Ne, Ruka-pyon... I thought I saw you looking at Hotaru a while ago.. But I'm not sure..." Mikan said whispering.

"Uh...I-- I wasn't looking!" Ruka said blushing.

"Oh. Okay!" Mikan said smiling... "Let's just enjoy the place!"

Meanwhile, at a corner.. Yuu and Sumire (along with Sumire's friend) were hiding..

"Umm... Are you sure you want to do this? Why can't we just have fun instead of spying them?" Yuu said sweatdropping at Sumire.

"I don't want Mikan to hog Natsume and Ruka!" Sumire said.. "As the president of the fanclub!" Sumire's friend claps at the background... Yuu just sweatdropped and saw Sumire standing..

"Come on.." Sumire said..

"Oh.. Yeah.. By the way! You look good in that cat kimono..." Yuu said smiling.

"Oh.. Arigatou..." Sumire said turning a bit calm. "Ikuyo.."

"Hai!" Yuu and Sumire's friend said.

-Back to the 4-

They went over to a small booth...

"Ah.. They have cotton candy!" Mikan said.

"I want to buy but I don't want to loose my rabbits..." Hotaru said.

"Yeah.. By blackmailing ME!" Ruka said. "Fine.. I'll buy..." He sighed and bought two..

"Arigatou!" Mikan said. Ruka nodded.. "Arigatou." Hotaru said...

Ruka gave them the cotton candy and smiled, "Doitashimashite..."

"Come on.." Natsume said as he saw a shooting booth.. "There's four.. Let's shoot..."

They headed to it and took the toy guns... They began shooting and I guess Mikan seems to be loosing.. On the other hand.. Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru seem to be having a winning strike!

"I give up.." Mikan said and saw Anna and Nonoko...

"Oh! Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!" Mikan said waving at them... Anna and Nonoko waved back and walked to them..

"Konbawa, Mikan-chan!" Anna said while Nonoko nods...

"What were you doing...?" Mikan said smiling at them.. They seem to be distracted by Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru shooting...

"Oh.. We were looking for guys to go on the shooting star scene thing!" Nonoko said.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan said.

"So, Mikan-chan.. Who are you going to be with? Oh! Hotaru-chan.. You too!" Anna said.

Natsume and Ruka accidentally missed their target leaving Hotaru the winner.. I guess they were a bit shocked... And wanting to hear what they have to say...

"Oh.. I haven't thought about it yet..." Mikan said glancing a bit at Natsume...

"None yet." Hotaru said getting a stuffed duck.

"I see..." Nonoko said. "I hope you find one soon!" "BYE!" they both said and walked off.. Hotaru walked towards Ruka...

"Na-nani.." Ruka said.. _'Is she going to ask me..? Why is my heart pounding? I thought I like Mikan!'_

"Ask Mikan." Hotaru said.

"What..? Oh..." Ruka said being a little disappointed... "No... I should let Natsume get her..."

"Really..." Hotaru said.

"Yeah..."

A silence between the two and was broke by non other than Mikan.. "Hey guys! Let's get going!"

"Then let's bring them together..." Hotaru said as Ruka blushed at the "together"

"Um.. Alright.." Ruka said.

"Good.. I have a plan.." Hotaru said as she gave Ruka a small backpack... She putted her panda headphones and gave one to Ruka...

"Uh... Right.." Ruka said and sweatdropped..


	6. Shooting Stars

•

**Chapter 6: Shooting stars **

"Come on guys!" Mikan said pulling Ruka and Hotaru.. Natsume pulled Mikan towards him. "Nani!"

"I have to go somewhere..." Natsume said glaring at the brunette...

"Where? To the bathroom? Having fun pooping your way out of this festival?" Mikan said smirking...

"No you baka... That damn Andou and his girlfriend said I have to meet that stupid Narumi.. And don't you dare say that to me again..." Natsume said to Mikan who was earning a scary death glare..

"Hai..." Mikan said while sweating... _'I can't let him away doing that!'_

"Yeah, Sakura-san.. We have to watch the opening ceremonies... You know, to start the whole festival." Ruka said while patting his bunny..

"Oh.. Okay!" Mikan said being cheerful again forgetting about what she had just thought.

They went at behind the big stage for the ceremonies and found Tsubasa, Misaki and Narumi...

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa said while waving...

"Hey!" Misaki said smirking at Natsume and Mikan.

"Hi Tsubasa-sempai! Hi Misaki-sempai!" Mikan said smiling..

"Oh yeah.. Hotaru... You said that you have to go somewhere?" Mikan said looking at her.

"Yes. I'm going to be in charge of the background lights." Hotaru said.

"Really? That's so great!" Mikan said jumping up and down.

"Stop jumping around like an idiot or I'll hit you with my baka gun." Hotaru said.

"But the doctor said..."

"Who cares.." Hotaru said going up the stairs to the lights...

"Bye, Hotaru.. So Narumi-sensei! What'll Hyuuga-kun do, hm?" Mikan said while grinning at Natsume...

"I'm asking him to do the opening entertainment with his Alice..."

"Forget it." Natsume said giving a scary glare making Narumi move backward a bit...

"Aww come on! Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said.

"Oh! Hi Youichi..." Ruka said while Natsume, Mikan and Ruka looked at Youichi who was walking towards Natsume.

"Nii-chan.. You're not going to do it?" Youichi said tugging Natsume's jeans... ( Ruka & Natsume are wearing civilian.. All the guys are and Misaki too since she's the hostess.)

"Please Nats- I mean Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan said looking at Natsume.

"..Fine." Natsume said looking away.

"What a softie towards kids!" Mikan said slapping Natsume at the back gently.. "You'll make a great fathe--" Natsume glared at Mikan who just sweatdropped.

"Ehehe.. Nothing at all!" Mikan said

After that, Ruka was beside Hotaru who gave Hotaru thumbs up.

"Put it on..." He said. The lights went off and the spotlight turned towards Misaki and Tsubasa...

The lights were moving around the whole stage and audience...

"Good evening folks! Welcome to the Festival of the stars!" Misaki said as the crowed cheered...

"Now let us present to you, the opening entertainment!" Tsubasa said as the spot light turned dim..

"Great work, Hotaru.." Mikan said at the backstage looking at the audience.. Someone pulled her kimono.. Natsume Hyuuga. "Nani?"

"You're going with me to the stage..." Natsume said staring at the confused Mikan and dragged her to the stage... The spotlight turned to the two and music came...

"Mikan?" Hotaru said.

"Sakura-san? Ruka said

"Mikan-chan?" Misaki and Tsubasa said behind the microphone...

"Let go!" Mikan whispered.

"No." Natsume said. A ball of fire came at his hand and everyone was silent…

The fire became huge and transformed into an orange fire dragon swirling across the stage... A blue fire ball came out at his hand and turned into a blue fire dragon and swirled with the other one...

"Sugoi!" Mikan whispered..

"Whoa..." Tsubasa said grinning...

"No wonder he's a dangerous ability type..." Misaki said making a thumbs up at the crowd...

The dragons entwined with each other and breathed fire making the whole people cheer especially his fan girls... A LOT OF THEM...

"Natsume-kuuuuun!" Sumire shouted...

"Natsume-sama! Natsume san!" Some said and some even fainted...

_'He's popular? I didn't know that... Oh yeah.. Sumire-chan said that-- I mean Permy said that she's the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club.. I forgot! Hehe... Silly me..' _

Mikan thought as she scratched her head.. "Ah.. Hyuuga-kun! Maybe you can turn the dragons to raindrops of fire that doesn't burn..." Mikan suggested,

"I'll do it if you shut up." Natsume said...

"Hmph!" Mikan said..

And with that.. The two dragons hit each other at the sky and formed raindrops... Everyone started getting one but it disappeared...

"Your Alice is great..." Mikan said smiling at Natsume who just looked away.. Tsubasa and Misaki came towards them..

"Great job out there!" Tsubasa said to Natsume..

"Shut up. Who cares what you think..." Natsume said glaring at them both who just sweatdropped...

"Whoa.. I was just complimenting..." Tsubasa said..

"Whatever.." Natsume said and left..

"Hehe.. He'd make a great boyfriend, Mikan! plus go with him to the shooting star scene..." Misaki said..

"Nani..?" Mikan said turning red... "I-I-... I have to go to Hotaru! Ja ne!" And ran off...

"I hope you enjoyed that! Now a word from the student council.." Misaki said.. Tsubasa nodded and the council appeared...

-With the 4-

"Great job there, Natsume.." Ruka said smiling.. Natsume shrugged at this while Hotaru looked at Mikan..

"Why are you red?" Hotaru said. Of course she knew she was blushing.. But why...?

"Umm.. I-It's nothing.. Misaki-sempai just teased me about having a boyfriend and stuff that's all..." Mikan mumbled from embarrassment... Hotaru nodded at this and looked at Ruka...

"Na-nani?" Ruka said blushing as he was shocked...

"It's Natsume alright..." Hotaru whispered.. "Misaki-san must have teased her about Natsume..."

"Oh. Really?" Ruka said.. "Are we still going to do what's planned?"

"Of course. We have to make Mikan ask Natsume-kun to watch with her at the shooting star scene."

"Okay then."

-Outside-

"I'm hungry.. Let's eat..." Natsume said pointing to a small sushi bar...

"An all-you-can-eat sushi bar... Let's go there!" Mikan said...

They entered the small bar and asked for some...

"Itadakimasu..." Everyone said.

"Nii-chan..." Youichi said.

"Nani?" Natsume said,

"Isn't Mikan-chan supposed to feed you? She's your girlfriend right?" Youichi said.. Mikan spitted out some sushi as Natsume and Mikan blushed... Ruka looked at Hotaru who gave Ruka thumbs up...

_'Plan A accomplished.. Let's see the results...'_ Hotaru thought...

"She's--She's not my girlfriend..." Natsume said as he avoided Mikan's stare...

"But you were talking so close to her... You should hold hands..." Youichi said looking at Ruka who smiled at the boy...

"No, Youichi..." Natsume said...

"You're a bad Onii-san, Natsume-kun." Ruka said.

Hotaru held Mikan and Natsume's hand together... They both blushed furiously as Hotaru gave a small smile. Natsume glared at Hotaru who glared back.. Youichi continued eating as Hotaru sat down and ate...

Silence...

"Aren't you two going to let go?" Ruka asked as Natsume and Mikan blushed more and looked away..

"Perfect." Hotaru whispered...

With Sumire and Yuu.. (Sumire's friend disappeared somewhere after the ceremonies..)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"Sumire screamed on top off her lungs... Yuu sweatdropped and tried to calm her down... "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING IN! STAY HERE IINCHOU-KUN!" Sumire yelled as she turned into a cat and dog... She had flashy eyes while Yuu just sweatdropped...

"Ano.. Sumire-san..." Yuu said. _'I got to stop her.. Hotaru-san said that I can't let her get in the way...' _

**"Don't let her in the way..." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. **

"Nani!" Sumire said turning to Yuu..

"I don't think Natsume-san and Ruka-san want to see you looking angry.. Try smiling. It'll be better. I know that you'll look good..." Yuu said smiling. Sumire turned normal looking all stunned..

"Umm.. O-okay..." Sumire said while blushing a bit... "But still--!" "ARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Yuu sweatdropped...

-Back to the 4-

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Ruka asked to Hotaru who just shrugged.

Mikan and Natsume kept glancing at each other while the 4 walked. (Youichi is being carried by Ruka)

"Ah-- Soo ka... Ano, Hotaru? Tsubasa-sempai said the other day that the shooting stars has a legend.. What is it..?" Mikan said breaking the awful long silence..

"I'll tell you tomorrow.."

"Awww... Okay..."Mikan said as she looked at her small cute watch.. "It's almost 11 pm.. The shooting stars will come out at 11:30.. I guess I have to find a partner fast.. Do you have a partner, Hotaru?"

Ruka and Natsume froze...

"No.. I'm not going.. I have Matchmaking plans..." Hotaru said.

"Oh." Mikan said. "Aww... I don't know who I'll go with!"

**"Hehe.. He'd make a great boyfriend, Mikan! Plus go with him to the shooting star scene..." Misaki said.. **

Mikan flushed at this flashback, "Stupid flashback!"

"What?" Ruka said.

"Nothing... Hm? What's that?" Mikan said as girls came going over Natsume and Ruka.. From their age to an adult!

"Oh go with me Natsume-san!"

"Ruka-kun.. Go with me!"

"No me!"

"Natsume-sama!"

Mikan sweatdropped at this.. "I forgot they were popular..."

"I'm sorry.. I can't go to the shooting star area.. I have plans"

Some whined and said, "Aww!"

"How about you, Natsume-kun?"

Sumire ran with Yuu to this..

"Hi, Iinchou-kun!" Mikan said waving.

"Hi..." Yuu said smiling,

"GET OUT YOU FILTHY WOMEN! THEY DON'T WANT YOU!" Sumire shouted making the girls run away...

"Aren't you going to ask him?" Yuu said.

"He rejected me..." Sumire said with a sad background.

"OH."

_'Typical...'_ Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, Yuu and Hotaru thought...

"Jeez.. I can't stand girls.. They are so annoying.. They always follow me around!" Natsume said,

"Eh?" Mikan said, "Hmph! Girls aren't like that! Well some..."

"Nice."

"Mikan.. Here.. Buy me some cotton candy.." Hotaru whispered..

"HAI!" Mikan said and walked off.

"Time for plan B..." Hotaru said... Hotaru gave Ruka a small stuffed chick.. It had a small microphone... "It's my newest invention.. Just say the person's whole name and your voice will be exact the same as the person." Hotaru took it after Ruka examined it.. "Watch this. NATSUME HYUUGA." The chick glowed purple.. "Baka youjo.." Hotaru said in Natsume's voice..

"Wow!" Ruka said as his voice was full of amazement.. _'Imai-san's really impressive.. To top that, she's pretty cute-- What the!' _Ruka blushed at this and Hotaru gave him the chick.

"I'll talk to Mikan while you do Natsume's..."

"H-Hai..."

Ruka hid at a tree and said, "MIKAN SAKURA." Natsume looked at Ruka's hiding spot and said, "Who's there...?"

"It's me! Mikan, Na- Hyuuga-kun!" Ruka said in Mikan's voice...

"Why are you hiding, Polka-dots?" Natsume said,

_'Now I feel how Sakura-san feels...'_ Ruka thought while sweatdropping.. "Um... Actually, I have something to say..."

"What is it, baka?" Natsume said.. His heart started beating very fast...

"Natsume-kun.. I know I'm the last person you don't want to go with to the shooting star scene.. But.. I have no one to go with so... Can you go with me?" Ruka said while reading it in a piece of paper from Hotaru.. _'Great... I feel totally embarrassed doing this!' _"Onegai, Hyuuga-kun?"

Natsume blushed a bit.. "Fine..."

_'YES!'_ Ruka thought.. _'I thought Hotaru's going to kill me-- Wait-- Did I say Hotaru? I said it again!' _Ruka blushed.. Youichi came walking back to Ruka after the stupid small fan girls trying to ask him out.. ( If you want to know how he disappeared...) Ruka noticed him and said, "Arigatou!"

Hotaru walked towards Mikan. "Hi Hotaru! Here's your cotton candy..."

"Natsume wanted to go with you to the Shooting star area.. But he didn't want to say it because he think you'll reject him..."

Mikan dropped the cotton candy at the floor and blushed..

Blink.

Blink blink...

"NANI!" Mikan shouted.

"You are so slow." Hotaru said.

"I.. Umm... I'll accept..." Mikan said glancing at Hotaru...

"Good..." Hotaru said.

"Meet Sakura-san/Natsume-kun at the big cherry blossom tree..." Ruka and Hotaru said to them...

-Sumire and Yuu-

"Cherry blossom tree huh?" Yuu said looking at Ruka and Natsume,

"Ooohhhhh.. " Sumire said as she started to twitch.. "MIKAN SAKURA!"

"Let's just see what'll happen..." Yuu said.

"Oh. Okay!" Sumire said.. It was weird that every time she starts to get angry or something like that, Yuu will just smile and comfort her. It was really nice of him though and he's the president of the class.. heh.

-Cherry blossom tree-

Hotaru took her video camera and gave her new digital cam to Ruka...

"Right..." Ruka said sweatdropping.

"Strange."

"What?"

"Natsume-kun's late..."

"You're right... I wonder what happened. Last time I saw him is when I gave Youichi to him after the plan..."

MIKAN's POV

"Where is he..." Mikan said checking her watch.. "I hope he's not kidding me... Ohh.. I'M GETTING WORRIED!" Mikan said,

-Yuu and Sumire-

"Natsume-kun's late?" Sumire said to Yuu...

"Let's just stay here and see what'll happen..."

"Fine..."

-Mikan-

"That's it! I'm going to find him!" Mikan said and stomped off... Hotaru and Ruka followed but not Sumire and Yuu.

Mikan looked everywhere..

"5 MINUTES BEFORE THE SHOOTING STAR SCENE APPEARS!" Tsubasa's voice appeared through the stereos..

"Awww! That Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said...

"Where do you think Natsume is..?" Ruka said,

"I don't know..."

"I hope he's okay.." Ruka said.. Hotaru patted his shoulder and smiled... Ruka blushed at this and looked away... But

Hotaru didn't notice it but looked at Mikan...

After 1 hour of wasting Mikan's time looking for Natsume, she eventually came to a small cliff at the end of central town. (The cherry blossom tree and the cliff are made up!)

"Stupid Hyuuga..." Mikan said in a sad face... She then saw tree with two figures... "Who's that?" She walked closer as Hotaru and Ruka hid at a near bush... "Ah! Hyuuga-kun! Youichi-kun..." She whispered as she saw Youichi sleeping at Natsume's arms...

"Hey, polka-dots..."

"I'm glad you're here.. I looked everywhere for you... And for an hour to be exact! I don't know why I did it though..." Mikan said smiling... Mikan sat down beside Natsume... "Well, I guess we won't get to see the stars at the cherry blossom tree.. But it seems better here anyway! Since that tree isn't blooming.. It's like November... Hehe.."

"Shut up.. You'll wake him.."

"Alright.. Ah! Hyuuga-kun! It's the shooting stars..." Mikan said pointing at the sky... Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka looked at the stars... They started falling at the sky with beautiful colors... "Wow..."

Hotaru took a film off it... She felt someone staring at her and looked... It was Ruka they both looked away blushing...

"I-I'll take a picture off them.. Don't worry..." Ruka mumbled..

"Yeah. Sure..." Hotaru mumbled too...

Yuu and Sumire walked out of the bush and went at the Sakura tree (Sakura Cherry blossom)

"They're hopeless... They went out!" Sumire said... Sumire looked at Yuu who was smiling.. Sumire blushed.. "What are you smiling about?"

"The shooting stars..."

This made Sumire look up and smile...

"I told you... You look good when you smile."

Sumire blushed at this statement and looked away...

Natsume gave Mikan a small smile (Mikan didn't see it) and looked at the sky... Hotaru and Ruka looked at the sky... At the same time Tsubasa and Misaki looked up at the stars.. And also Yuu and Sumire.. At a corner was Narumi..

I guess everyone seems to be happy... Actually.. The love legend is and isn't really true.. You can't fall in love with the couple you're with but you can treasure that moment where you are with your loved one... That is the real treasure...' He thought and smiled at the sky..

Hotaru and Ruka looks at the two... Mikan and Natsume of course...

'It's weird... I'm actually enjoying it with this baka, Mikan... But still... It's really nice that she spend 1 hour looking for me.. Stupid girl...' Natsume thought and looked at the smiling Mikan, 'For me.. Compare which is better.. This shooting stars or her smile... I would gladly receive that smile even if it means I have to kill thousands of men just to see it...Damn, I getting all mushy! BAKA YOUJO.' He smirked to himself and looked up...

"Heh."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, baka..."

"MOU!"

Yup.. this is one of the greatest nights at the Alice academy especially for Mikan and Natsume...


	7. Reactions

•

**Chapter 7: Reactions**

After that long exciting festival, everyone was completely talking about it. Especially the Ruka and Natsume fan club.

"Did you hear? Our cool Natsume-san and that Sakura Mikan was going on a date!"

"Really? I thought they hate each other's guts..."

"Oh yeah? Well Hotaru Imai and our precious Ruka Nogi are dating with them!"

"Oh my gosh! A double-date? I can't believe this!"

"And I thought that Hotaru-san always blackmail him.. I thought Ruka-san likes that Mikan... I guess not!"

"They were watching the shooting stars last Saturday..."

"Whoa!"

Mikan flushed from embarrassment and decided to give them a piece of their mind... She was about to run to them when a hand gripped her shoulder.. Hotaru.

"Hotaru.. Demo... They're gossiping about us!"

"Yes.. I know they're spreading nasty rumors but they won't listen to you."

"Aww... Great.." Mikan said... "Oh yeah.. Now that you mention it Hotaru, you said you'll tell me the legend... What is it? You were busy yesterday at you lab so I couldn't talk to you."

"I'll explain, Mikan-chan!" Yuu said smiling.

"Alright!"

"Actually.. It was years ago where an Alice student had an Alice that could control the stars..."

"I see!"

"Stars and meteors.. Stuff like that." Hotaru said.

"What type is she?"

"A dangerous ability type. She can stop the meteors from falling and control it.. It's a useful Alice.. Anyway, she fell in love with her teacher... But the teacher was going to go and be an astronomer... So that left her broken hearted... She killed herself making the teacher feel guilty."

"That's sad.. What's the teacher's Alice, Iinchou-kun?" Mikan said.

"The teacher's Alice can make others fall in love."

"What a weird Alice!"

"Shut up and listen to the story..."

"Okay..."

"Anyways, the teacher asked the old headmaster to bring her to life.. But he can't.. He needs to get someone's life exchanged for his.."

"The headmaster granted it?"

"Yeah he did. Then the girl was really guilty and asked to be with her lover... So they both died... It was tragic but the headmaster made meet together at the festival of the stars..." Ruka said going towards them...

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said. Ruka smiled...

"The story's to clean..." Natsume said. Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru and Mikan looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said.

"Nothing. You're too stupid to know, strawberries..."

"Yeah. It's like it was forced to be a happy ending..." Ruka said.

Silence

"I think we should investigate." Hotaru said.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Mikan said.

"I'll go.." Ruka said.

"Me too!" Yuu said.

"I'll go if strawberries will stop getting scared of ghosts and keep on screaming like a chimpanzee..." Natsume said rolling his eyes making Ruka and Yuu sweatdropped..

"True." Hotaru said.

"Fine..." Mikan said. "AND WHO SAID I'M A CHIMPANZEE!" She waved her arms…

"My mistake.. More like a stupid gorilla that wants to fly..." Natsume said.

"HYUUGA!" Mikan shouted...

It was night at the Alice academy grounds...

"Why is she here?" Mikan said.

"What do you mean by that, huh?" Sumire said…

"She came on her own." Natsume replied.

"Hey guys.. Let's make it more thrilling! Let's split into pairs and make it a courage test..." Sumire said...

"Fine then!" Mikan said.

"The gorilla will probably lose..." Natsume said.

"Aw great! YOU HAVE ANOTHER NAME FOR ME? I'm so happy..." Mikan said sarcastically...

"I'm glad you liked it.." Natsume said smirking...

"What a jerk." Mikan said..

"Let's try drawing out our names and randomly say who the pairs are..." Yuu said.

"Okay then..." Mikan said…

Everyone started writing their names at a paper and putted it inside a small pencil case Sumire found at the ground.

Pairs:

Mikan - Natsume

Hotaru - Ruka

Yuu - Sumire

"Nani?" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume who seems to have a stupid sickness of no emotion at all...

Ruka blushed at the result as for Sumire...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY CAN'T I BE WITH NATSUME-KUN OR RUKA-KUN!" Sumire yelled...

"Keep it down please..." Yuu said sweatdropping...

"Let's get started..." Hotaru said as she gave them backpacks with the same stuff on it... "It's for emergency..."

"Let's see... Hyuuga-kun and I will be at the Jr. high division and the dormitories... Then Hotaru and Ruka-pyon will be at the high school division and their dormitories.. Then Iinchou-kun and Permy will be at the middle school division and dormitories... They're going to look at central town, right? How about Bear-san's place? Is he a big scary bear or a teddy?" Mikan said.

"It's a vicious teddy bear," Yuu said having flashbacks of Bear-san hitting Mikan...

" Oi.. Strawberries..." Natsume said as he waved his hand at Mikan's eyes...

"...What...?" Mikan said.

"You dozed off.. Everyone left already..." Natsume said. "You are so stupid..."

"I remember Bear-san!" Mikan said jumping up and down.. "Though it's all scary ones I guess... How he hits me to hyper space mostly! How does he keep on doing that?"

"Oh.. You mean that bear at the dodge ball game..?" Natsume said as he peeked through some classrooms...

"I think I had that flashback.. It was when you hit that ball with fire to him, right?"

"Yup..."

_Someone cries..._

"W-What was that...?" Mikan said getting closer to Natsume..

"Someone crying, duh." Natsume said rolling his eyes...

"B-but.. I thought we're the only ones here..." Mikan said.

"Let's go find out..." Natsume said as he walked forward...

"Eh..? Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said as she took his arm...

Natsume blushed and looked away.. For some reason.. He felt that he wanted her to do that... This is totally unlike him...

"I'm so stupid..." Natsume said slapping his head...

"Eh?"

_'Great, she heard me...'_ Natsume thought.. "Nothing, I was just blaming myself that I became your partner in this stupid courage thing..."

"HYUUGA-KUN!" Mikan said.

( Voice of ghosts...)

_**"Se-Sensei... Gomenasai..."**_ A voice cried at the balcony... Mikan gripped Natsume's arm tighter making Natsume blush...

"S-Stop being such a baby.. Let's go and see..." Natsume said who didn't even want to look at her...

"Who's the baby? He-llo! You're the one who's stuttering here..." Mikan said as she forgot all about the ghost..

"I wasn't stuttering... Or maybe you're just too stupid to even notice that you're gripping my arm!" Natsume said glaring at the brunette...

Mikan blushed furiously and let go... "G-Gomen..."

"Yeah, whatever, strawberries..." Natsume said, _'Nice.. I shouldn't have said that! Wait... Did... Did I enjoy that moment? Damn...'_

_**"A-Atashi... Sensei... Gomen..."**_

The voice turned into small depressed sobs as Mikan went in the balcony...

"Hyuuga-kun... Look..." Mikan said as she called out Natsume...

They both saw the woman in an Alice high school clothes with long blonde hair up to her waist.. Her green eyes full of tears and sobbed for her lover... Mikan looked at the girl...

"She's sad..." Mikan said to Natsume...

"Maybe you should give her that damn smile of yours to make her stop crying..." Natsume said sarcastically... "Yeah right... Like she'll be happy to see that stupid smile of yours... It'll just make her cry more."

"Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan pouted.. She walked towards the ghost... "Ano.. Dai-Daijoubu...?" She said forgetting that she was a ghost..

-Ruka and Hotaru-

"Quit looking. The ghosts aren't here..." Hotaru said to Ruka...

"Hai..." Ruka said as he went back to Hotaru.. "S-So.. What now?"

"Let's spy on Mikan and Natsume-kun."

"Again?"

"Yes. Besides.. What else is there to do?" Hotaru said. He sighed and looked at Hotaru. "What?"

"Nothing." Ruka said smiling making Hotaru blush...

"Come on.. Lets' go.. I'll be rich if I catch a photo of them and the ghost..."

"Hai..." Ruka said sweatdropping...

-Yuu and Sumire-

"Where do you think the ghosts are?" Sumire said.

"Hmmm... Maybe it's not here after all... Let's see what Natsume-san and Mikan-chan's doing.."

"Alright! I'll try to stop them from doing anything romantic!"

"I knew you would be happy.." Yuu said smiling... Sumire blushed and walked out..

She stopped and looked at Yuu.. "Are you coming?" Yuu smiled and followed her...

-Mikan and Natsume-

Mikan's POV

The blonde looked up and saw me.

_**"Sensei.. He died for me... I feel so guilt on doing suicide..."**_ The girl said crying...

I guess she's not alive for revenge. Good. I thought she'll be like Sadako in the Ring! Scary.. But... I've never seen a dead girl like Sadako in blonde hair anyways... Hehe.. Silly me!

"What's your name..."

_**"Keiko."**_

"Ah... Are you that girl in the legend with the Alice that can control stars and meteors...?" I said grinning...

_**"Yes... But I didn't see him last Saturday... I've been waiting for him here... I figured he's mad at me or something..."**_ Keiko said. Natsume walked forward to take a closer look...

"Maybe he'll come! Maybe he's in a ghost meeting!" I said..

"You're so stupid, blueberries..." Natsume said, "How could ghosts have meetings?"

"Mou! I was just thinking out loud! You're so mean..."

The ghost smiled and giggled... What? Can that even be! God... I guess I read to much horror stories... She looked up at me and Natsume..

_**"You're like Sensei and me..."**_ Keiko said smiling.. Smiling a sad smile... I wish I can help her.. But... how?

"Umm.. How can I help?" I said.

"Tell me. Why are you waiting for him for 3 days straight? Or maybe years...?" Natsume said... He looked like he was reflecting on himself...

_**"I don't need to hurry.. I have all the time in the world..."**_ Keiko said with a sad face.

"You don't look like you are. You look like you're giving up." Natsume said. I looked at him... He still had no emotion plastered in his face... He must be keeping everything that hurts inside him... That's so sad...

The ghost just looked at him with a stunned face... _**"I... You're right. Maybe I should give up.."**_

"You can't. If you love someone that deeply then wait here. You did say that you have all the time in the world.." Natsume said.

Wow... I didn't know he was like that... It's like I'm seeing an all new Natsume...

_**"Okay..." **_Keiko said. _**"I'll wait."**_

"That's the spirit! Uh.. I mean body! Mou..." I said..

"You're as idiotic as ever, you ape." Natsume said glaring at me.. I shot him a glare back...

A light suddenly came out of nowhere... It formed into a man with blue eyes and brown hair... He putted his hand at Keiko's shoulder.. Keiko smiled and hugged him...

NORMAL POV

_**"Thanks for waiting..."**_ the man said. He looked at the Natsume and Mikan...

"Ahh! Another ghost!" Mikan shrieked.. Natsume gripped her pigtails making Mikan yell in pain.. "OW! Hyuuga-kun!"

"Shut up will you?" Natsume said...

"May I ask you a favor..." the man said to Natsume and Mikan..

"What kind?" Natsume said.

"Okay!" Mikan said,

"I didn't even say yes yet you moron..." Natsume said glaring at her...

_**"We'll be using your body for awhile since we can't hug each other or kiss..." **_The man said going inside Natsume..

_**  
**_"Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said.

_**"It's only temporary... We're only celebrating 50 years of loving each other..." **_Keiko said going inside Mikan...

Hotaru and Ruka looked at the window of the door... Natsume was about to hug Mikan..

"Nani?" Ruka said while blushing...

"Worth a fortune..." Hotaru said as she took out a camera,

"I-Imai-san!" Ruka whispered...

"Don't worry... I'll give you one for free..." Hotaru said giving a small smile making Ruka blush...

-Back to the 4-

_'What's happening...?' _Mikan thought... _'My body is moving on its own!' _Natsume hugged Mikan tightly...

A voice from Mikan's body said, _**"Sensei..."**_

_**"Keiko..."**_ Natsume said...

_'Wha- wha-?'_ Mikan thought as she started blushing...

Natsume's lips were almost close to hers...

_'Oh no.. It's going to be ascary one! I can't do this! Not now anyway!' _Mikan and Natsume closed their eyes...

_'Gomen, Mikan...' _Natsume said..

_'Na--Na-- Hyuu-ga-kun...' _Mikan thought..

It was centimeters close as they almost kissed...

B A M !

"MIKAN-CHAN! NATSUME-KUN!" A familiar voice said as she turned into a cat and dog and hit them away...

The ghosts disappeared from their bodies in small lights...

"Shoot." Hotaru said.

"Ehehehe..." Ruka said sweatdropping...

"What were you two doing..?" Yuu said..

"Huh?" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume and Natsume looked at her.. They blushed and looked away... "Y-You saw what happened...The two ghosts came inside us and tried to kiss!"

"BLAMING ON THE GHOSTS ARE YOU!"

It was morning as Mikan sat QUIETLY at her seat...

_'That was so embarrassing... I can't believe it..'_ Mikan thought as she looked at the back.. Natsume reading his book as usual... Natsume looked up and raised his eyebrow...

"Nani, baka youjo? Are you going to drool on me?" Natsume said.. Mikan turned red.. Not with embarrassment but for anger...

"HYUUGA-KUN!"

Natsume went back to his book and touched his lips.. _'That was very close.. Yet... I can't believe I was looking forward to it...'_


	8. Dreams

•

**Chapter 8: Dreams **

Mikan's POV (Her dream)

_**I walked along the path of the woods... It seems like it was forever... The sound of my shoes... I looked at my back and saw a figure.. I can't see him.. It's too blurry... Who is he..? **_

_**Who are you? **_

_**"Arigatou..." the guy said. **_

_**I smiled.. Why did I smile? I don't know him...right? He looked like about my age... He was mouthing words... **_

_**"I love you... Mikan." **_

_**I love you Mikan.. **_

_**Love you... **_

_**You... **_

_**MIKAN... **_

I opened my eyes... What was that? Was it a dream or a nightmare? I can't believe this... I sat up and looked at the time... Oh... 2am... Great. I stood up and walked to take my jacket...

"I'm going for a walk..." I said to myself. Maybe it was that kiss thing... Yeah.. It's just playing on my head...right?

I walked past Hotaru's room.. The light's on.. Must be doing her inventions... I went out of the dormitory and looked at the moon.. Wow.

A full moon..

It looks so peaceful here but still cold... I sat down at the nearest tree and looked at it... I then saw a figure walking to me... Is my dream going to come true? Oh no! It's too sudden...

"Oi, baka."

I guess not.

It's Natsume Hyuuga...

"Oh.. Hyuuga-kun.. I thought it was going to be someone from my dream... Scary..." I said.

"Tsk. Whatever, loser. What are you doing here?" He said as he walked in front of me.

_'How should I say this.. Is it a nightmare? Or a bad dream..?'_ I thought.. "I had a weird dream!" That didn't come out right.

"About what, flying giraffes trying to invade our academy and eating your pigtails? Wow." He said.

"NO! It was... A guy confessing to me.. But I can't distinguish him at all.. Anyway, what are YOU doing here?" I said.

"Nightmare."

"Oh... About what...?"

"... Something you should stay away from..."

There as a silence between the two... Meanwhile...

Normal POV

"Mikan." Hotaru said looking at the window.

"A dream huh.. It must be about flying giraffes trying to invade the academy and eating her pigtails." She had to tape that moment. She walked out of her room and knocked at Ruka's door.

"Nani..." Ruka said rubbing his eyes..

"Get up, idiot."

"Imai-san..?" Ruka said walking up to the door blushing... He opened the door and looked at her.

"You're coming with me, guinea pig."

"I'm not a guinea pig!" Ruka said.

He gets drag by Hotaru and just said, "If you want to know where we are going, it's outside with Mikan and Natsume-kun."

"Oh..."

They went down and saw the two figures already walking together...

"Come on.." Hotaru said.

"Hai..."

"Ne, Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan said..

"Nani?" Natsume said.

" It's almost Christmas! What do you think will happen here at the academy?"Mikan asked.

"Christmas? I thought we're Buddhists..."

"It's fun having holidays!" Mikan said..

"I don't care... And besides.. You look freezing." Natsume said, "That thin jacket won't cool you off... Here... Use mine... I have the fire Alice anyway..." Natsume said looking away while giving her the jacket...

"A-Arigatou..." Mikan said... She wore the jacket and blushed... She smiled at him.. He probably ignored that. Natsume's hand then had a flame of fire. He then showed it to Mikan...

"See?" Natsume said. Mikan just nodded..

"That sure wasn't like Natsume to be nice to Mikan..." Ruka said.

"Love blooms." Hotaru said with a glint at her eyes.. "Money blooms with it..."

Ruka sweatdropped and watched Mikan and Natsume...

_'Hyu__uga-kun seems to be nice when they're not around sometimes... I'm pretty happy...' _Mikan thought while blushing...

Mikan then tripped at a rock..

"Ahh!" Mikan said.

She fell down on top of Natsume... She closed her eyes when she landed... This is bad.. Natsume will be furious and just tease her that she's so clumsy...SILENCE... Mikan opened her eyes and looked at Natsume who had no emotion at his face. Typical for him.

"Oh dear..." Ruka said.

"This is thrilling..."

"Get off now...You're heavy..."

"I can't..." Mikan said blushing...

"Doshite..?"

"I sprained my ankle..." Mikan said closing her eyes on shame...

"Fine then..." Natsume said as he sat up... He then moved Mikan a bit... "You're heavy..."

"M-mou..." Mikan said as she twitched... Her ankle looked pretty bad... "Gomen... I can't move..."

"Oh..." Natsume said... _'I'm not good at this... Should I leave her? That can't be.. She'll just be even noisier... I'll just... Have to carry her..' _

Natsume blushed a bit...

"What'll he do, Imai-san?" Ruka said.

"Carry her..." Hotaru said..

"What..?" Ruka said blinking...

"HE'LL CARRY HER."

Ruka then looked at the two...

"Hehehe... Gomen, Hyuuga-kun." Mikan said laughing a bit. She then saw a hand... He looked up and saw Natsume... "Hyuuga-kun?"

"Come on..."

Mikan stood up a bit and twitched... Natsume then carried her piggy-back style Mikan flushed pink.. "Hy-Hyuuga-kun..."

"You said you can't walk so there... You owe me..." Natsume said blushing...

'What's this feeling... It's kind of like I feel safe...' Mikan thought blushing..

They then ended up at Mikan's room... Natsume sighed... That was heavy... Her room was at the attic for God's sake.. Oh Kami-sama(God)

"Da-Daijoubu..." Mikan said...

"Y-Yeah..."

"That was nice." Hotaru said taking of her shoes. Mikan and Natsume looked at their backs.. Hotaru and Ruka! Watching the whole thing!

"Uh..." Natsume and Mikan said.

_'GREAT! THEY SAW IT! They think I'm a softie now.. I can't believe I wasn't aware that they're there...' _Natsume thought.. He let go of mikan and looked away.. "You're as heavy as an elephant you, baka..."

"Eh-- HYUUGA-KUN!" Mikan said,_ 'First he acted nice and now? GREAT!' "Well who said I enjoyed the ride, huh?"  
_  
"Well, why did you even went to my back...?" Natsume said glaring at her... He then walked away ignoring her comments...

"Hmph! That Natsume!" Mikan said,

"Bye, Mikan.." Hotaru said as Ruka waved at Mikan... They then went back to their rooms... Mikan shut her door..

_'Even if my dream didn't come true.. I really liked that feeling that Hyuuga-kun gave me...' _Mikan said smiling gently and looking at the moon...

I guess it was a memorable night... For Mikan and Natsume... And don't forget about Hotaru who had it all on film!

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Alice Christmas

•

**Chapter 9: Alice Christmas**

"Christmas?" Tsubasa said drinking a soda...

"Yeah... We're going to celebrate it!" Mikan said jumping up and down...

"Oh cool! Is there going to be a party?" Misaki said..

"Yup!" Mikan said..

"Cool. I'll come!" Misaki said,

"Me too..." Tsubasa said,

"You can bring anyone.. Even Kaname-san! Also Bear-san, Yuri-san, Permy, Iinchou-kun, Youichi-kun, Hotaru of course, Narumi-sensei, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Noda-sensei, the giant pyo, umm... There's so many I can't count!" Mikan said,

"Alright.. This party is starting to heat up!" Tsubasa said,

"Oh yeah, since Narumi-sensei's going to be there even Jin-Jin..." Mikan said in a depressed tone as the image of Jinno-sensei appears...

"Oh." Misaki and Tsubasa said,

"Oh yeah.. Is Hyuuga and that guy, Nogi going...?" Tsubasa said,

"Oh uh... Ruka-pyon's going because of Hotaru! But I'm not so sure of Hyuuga-kun.. I haven't seen him since he helped me go back to my dorm actually..."Mikan said looking at Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Oh... I see... Wait-- He helped **you**?" Tsubasa said,

"Oh uhm... He did.. But in return... I got to go! Ja ne!" Mikan said as she ran out...

"Darn.. I got to stop her from doing that..." Tsubasa said...

"She'llcome back!" Misaki said, "She's going to need our help with the Christmas party..."

-Mikan-

Mikan ran to her classroom and went to Hotaru's table...

"Hotaru..." Mikan said,

"Nani?"

"I have a question! Is everyone on the list coming? Where are we going to have the party! Is there enough food? No games? The decorations are on place?" Mikan asked as Hotaru covered her ears.

"Shut up. They're all fine... It'll be at a vacant ball room somewhere at the middle school division. The decorations are going to be here about noon..." Hotaru said.

"Hehe... Good..." Mikan said smiling..

"...Actually, Natsume-kun's the only isn't going.. I can't see him anywhere..." Hotaru said.

"Eh? But.. Where could he be...?" Mikan said, "I'm going to find him.. See you, Hotaru!"

Hotaru waves back at her as Mikan walked out of the empty classroom and went to the woods.. She knew that he liked being alone... He then spotted two figures... Oh great. It's Natsume and Persona.. Well, Mikan doesn't know who Persona is, remember? Well anyway, let's go on...

"I thought we're going to stop this business because Reo stopped..." Natsume said,

"There seems to be another organization... I don't know the details but the leader of this is going to be near the school at a small new hotel... Just capture him and leave him to the police.." Persona said, "It's the headmaster's orders... We were supposed to give this assignment to the top star student in the whole academy but the headmaster doesn't want him to do it and believes in you for some reason... It'll be somewhere at 11." Persona said... "And there won't be any killing..."

_'11 pm...? Isn't that the time the party will somewhere begin...?' _Natsume thought.. "Fine, I'll accept."

_'Wh-what...? Who's that man? And what's that mission...? Hyuuga-kun's not going to go? But.. It's going to be Christmas... Everyone will be having fun except for Hyuuga-kun!' _Mikan thought.. Persona then walked out... Mikan dozed off again

Huh...?" Mikan said as she saw herself standing infront of Natsume..

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a weird flashback..."

"About what?" Natsume said raising one eyebrow.

"You, Me, that guy a while ago named.. Persona? Then there was that Reo guy and all the organization, circus and stuff..."

"I see..."

Silence..

"Ano.. Hyuuga-kun...Are going to the party?"

"...I can't go."

"Oh..."

"Heh... I guess I'm the only who's not going to do anything this Christmas at the academy..." Natsume said smirking..

"Hyuuga-kun..." Mikan said, "I'm really sorry..."

"What's there to be apologizing for, baka? I got to go.. See you around, polka-dots."

Natsume left as Mikan loked at him.. Mikan then sat down at a near a tree...

"I wish Hyuuga-kun could enjoy himself this Christmas.. He seems to be having difficult tasks... I got to help him! Maybe I can give him a present!" Mikan said standing up with a grin. "A Christmas present... To lighten his day up.. That's the least I can do.. For a thank you of course for.. Carrying... me..." Mikan blushed..

At central town.. (5pm)

It started snowing a bit.. Mikan took her pink gloves, cream scarf and pink rubber bands. Everyone seems to be wearing civilian... Mikan then went to a store...

"I guess it's cold.. Maybe I should buy him a scarf... It needs to be cheap. I only have 100 rabbits...Been saving when I got my 30 rabbits since I'm a 1 star!" Mikan said looking for a nice scarf. She then saw a small blue scarf that was 75 rabbits. "Alright!" She took it and walked towards the lady to pay...

"Ah… It's you from the Kimono shop…"

"Yup! Name's Rei… Cute scarf.. Isn't that for boys? Wow... You have a boyfriend?" Rei said grinning.

"Oh ummm..." Mikan said…

Is Natsume your boyfriend? I mean you don't get along sometimes but...

"N-no! I'm just giving it to him to lighten him up."

"That's sweet... I hope that guy falls in love with you.. Who is it?"

"I guess he's a friend of mine. Natsume Hyuuga desu!" Mikan said smiling...

"Another gift from that guy eh... Everyone seems to be giving him a present of love.. You look like you're different." Rei said.

"We're just friends. I'll just give it to him so he'll be warm. I have to thank him!" Mikan said.

"That's really nice of you. Gambatte..." Rei said as she gave Mikan 25 rabbits for the change. Mikan ran off the place and saw Hotaru. She went to her and asked a ride... Hotaru agrees just this once because it's Christmas.

"Arigatou! I'm done buying..."

"Good, let's go..."

"Ah! Matte, Hotaru..." Mikan said buying something about 25 rabbits... "Okay!"

"Ikuyo..." Hotaru said as she gave her a helmet...

Mikan hopped aboard the duck motorcycle and went to the ballroom...

"We're here..." Hotaru said...

Everyone was sitting down quietlyThey're waiting for the party to begin...

"Ano.. Minna-san!" Mikan said walking to the stage. "I officially open this party!" The Christmas tree lights up and thewhole place lit up!

Everyone cheered and had a great time... Meanwhile up at a tree...

"Idiots." Natsume said looking at them who's partying... "I guess they started earlier than expected. It's like 10 something..."

Mikan stirred her orange juice... She was supposed to be happy but not that much when someone's out there not having fun... She sighed and looked at the sky...

"You're worried about him?" A voice said...

"Oh! Ruka-pyon... Hotaru!" Mikan said,

"Actually.. If you want to see him he's just there up at the tree... He's been staring at us..." Hotaru said eating a crab...

"Oh... I see... I'll get going then! See you!" Mikan said and ran outside...

"Do you think we should follow them?" Ruka said,

"No.. Let's dance instead..." Hotaru said holding his hand making him blush...

"O-Okay..."

-Mikan and Natsume-

"Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said, "Hyuuga-kun!"

"Tch... Baka.. Why are you here?" Natsume said,

"You're waiting for that guy are you... Well I'm here to give you something!" Mikan said smiling.

"Is it a damn mistletoe? Or maybe chocolates, a love wreath? The stupid girls are giving me it. They trashed my room..." Natsume said as he made a small fire appear to make it a bit warm..

"Actually... No. I'm here to give you this." Mikan said giving him a present wrapped in red... "Open it!"

"Fine, just stop shouting.. It hurts my ears..." Natsume said opening it... It was a blue scarf... "Why is it a scarf? Why can't a stupid lovey-dovey fucking present like the others?"

"I really don't care that much about love now. I'm giving this to you so you'll be warm when you're on your mission." Mikan said smiling...

That was sweet... Natsume stood their with his face a bit stunned.. Every girl gave him stuff to make him fall in love with each of them but Mikan... He gave him a scarf to make sure he's warm... "Baka."

"You don't like it?" Mikan said with a sad face.. "Gomen... But just wear it for tonight. I'll be happy! Ja ne, Hyuuga-kun!"

"Hmph..."

Mikan ran out smiling with a small blush at her cheeks... She ran back to the ballroom and went to Hotaru..

"No. It's not that I don't like it..." Natsume said,

Mikan smiles at Hotaru and Ruka who were sitting in a corner...

"It's just that you are so damn stupid just thinking about me..." Natsume whispered to himself as he looked up at the sky...

Persona appears and guides him to the hotel...

"What happened, Mikan?" Ruka said,

"He didn't like my gift..." Mikan said waving her arms. "What a mean guy!"

"I don't think he does. Trust me." Hotaru said,

"Fine..." Mikan said.

_'You know, Mikan... You didn't have to give him a gift.'_ Hotaru thought... _'Your smile is like a cure for him... And a cure for me is that every time you do that. I get rabbits... But.. It also cures me seeing you happy...'_ Hotaru smiled a bit.

Ruka looked at Hotaru and said, "What are you thinking, Hotaru-san--"

Hotaru and Ruka blushed and looked at the other way..

"It's alright.. If you want to call me that..."

"Okay.. H-Hotaru-san..."

Mikan smiled and began eating her cake..

Natsume (with his mask on) dodged the last bullet and threw flames at the body guard... The body guard activates his Alice that makes a shield and the flame came back to Natsume.. Natsume tries to dodge it but some of it burned small parts of his scarf. Natsume's eyes widened a bit... The scarf that Mikan gave him… The scarf that was bought by a hard-working Mikan... It was partly burned...

"K-KISAMA! (It means bastard.)" Natsume shouted and punched him with fire on his hand... The bodyguard was knocked unconscious... He looked at him.. "Don't you dare do that again..." He jumped out of the window and walked out... The mask disappeared...

Natsume slid his hands at his pocket... He then felt something.. It was the wrapper of the gift.. It had something in it... He took it out and saw what it was... A small teddy bear with a note..

_**Hyuuga-kun..**_

_**Merry Christmas. Have a safe mission...**_

_**Be back safe now!**_

_**Mi**__**kan**_

Natsume gave a small smile and looked at the teddy... It was wearing a blue scarf identical to Natsume's... It was a replica of Natsume but no hair..

"Must be made by my damn fan club..."

He walks out as snow slowly falls from the sky...

The party ends and everyone goes back to their dorms...

"Night, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon..." Mikan said.

"Night.." Ruka said as Hotaru nods.

Mikan shut her door and sighed.. It was one of the most tiring nights of her life... She smiled and opened her cute orange lamp and sat down... She put all her gifts at a corner...

"I wonder if Hyuuga-kun will be alright."

She looked at the window... It was snowing so lightly.. It was like beautiful scenery to her... She then sees something at her window... She opens her window... It was a note and a small stuffed puppy wearing a Santa hat...

_**Don't worry; I liked your gift...**_

_**Merry Christmas to you too, baka.**_

_**And stop calling me Hyuuga.**_

_**-Natsume**_

Mikan grinned, "Heh, Arigatou... Natsume-kun."

Natsume walked out of her door... He smirked and waved lazily to the brunette's room... He then stopped and looked at a near big window.

"Baka youjo."


	10. New Year's Wish

•

**Chapter 10: New years wish**

Everyone was dismissed to go and eat...

"Hey Hotaru, Iinchou-kun!" Mikan said,

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" Yuu said,

Hotaru was busy selling some weird paper.

"Hotaru, what's that?" Mikan said looking at the different assorted color and styled papers which were like a vertical bill.

"These are the newest things that are popular all over the academy... They're called Alice wish paper." Hotaru said giving 3 to some of the students. "They're only 70 rabbits."

"For a piece of paper?" Mikan said,

"You write your wish at the paper and stick it at your window... Then watch it until it disappears and it will come true. It's a new year's wish to be exact! But it can't be something bad or impossible." Yuu said, "Like making someone fall in love with you! You can only buy one paper. I got mine already!" He showed Mikan a grey Alice paper with a gold crescent moon on it.

"Wow! I want to buy one!" Mikan said,

"You have to wait in line first..." a voice said, Mikan turned and saw Sumire holding an green Alice paper with a clover decorated on it.

"Hi, Permy... What line?" Mikan said as she looked at Hotaru and saw the huge line... "WHOA!"

"I'll reserve you one for 30 rabbits..." Hotaru said..

"Aww... Fine..." Mikan said getting some 30 rabbits from her pocket.. "Here." She gave the money to Hotaru as Hotaru nodded.

"I'll be seeing you later." Hotaru said as Mikan and Yuu waved to her and left...

"Alright! I'm going to get some Alice paper!" Mikan said skipping along the halls...

"Calm down, Mikan-chan... Oh! Hi, Natsume-san, Ruka-san..." Yuu said,

Mikan looked at Yuu confusingly and hit something...

"OUCH!"

Strange.. This wall seems to be breathing... And I can hear a heart beat... Mikan looked up and saw Natsume shooting a glare at Mikan.. Mikan backed away sweatdropping...

"Daijoubu, Sakura-san?" Ruka said,

"Hai, Ruka-pyon... I guess you're done skipping classes, huh?" Mikan said looking at Natsume and Ruka. "Hi Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume-kun?" Yuu and Ruka said looking at them.

"I thought you aren't that much friends with Natsume?" Ruka said eyeing suspiciously at the blushing Mikan and the emotionless Natsume.

"He said that I don't need to--"

"Shut up polka-dots.. Besides.. We're not the only ones who changed our name calling..." Natsume said looking at Ruka who was blushing.

"Oh yeah... Ruka-pyon, you called Hotaru, "Hotaru-san"... That's kawaii!" Mikan said grinning. "Oh yeah! Did you buy your Alice papers?"

Ruka nods and showed two papers. One was purple with a black cat on it and the other one was yellow and had some blue circles. Must be bubbles to me... Mikan's smile grew wide as she looked at the purple paper.

"Kuro neko! (Black cat)" Mikan said excitedly...

Mikan took the paper and examined it.. The upper right end had a small silver star on it. Natsume snatched it from her hands... "HEY!"

"It's mine... You're not supposed to put your idiotic germs on it..." Natsume said,

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan said flapping her arms...

"Oh great.. We're playing sharades are we? Let me guess, a stupid moron flapping her arms like an idiot thinking that she can fly like a bird? Or are you just plain stupid?" Natsume said smirking... Mikan became angrier as if she was about to explode...

"Calm down, Mikan-chan..." Yuu said,

"FINE." Mikan said, Yuu smiled at this...

"Oh yeah, Iinchou-kun, what's that silver star at the paper?" Mikan asked.

"It's a trademark that it's original and exclusively for the Alice Academy only."

"I see..." Mikan said,

After that Mikan was back to cleaning duty!

"Stupid cleaning duty..." Mikan said grumpily,

"At least you're almost done, BAKA." someone said. And of course... So predictable it was Natsume Hyuuga!

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan said jumping from the shock.

"He..." Natsume said smirking,

"Eh? Are you.. Here to pick me up?" Mikan said blushing...

Natsume blushed a bit and shook his head all cool like...

"Natsume-kun! Let's walk! I'm pretty bored anyway! I'm done.." Mikan said and waved to Hotaru. She walked out of the room. Natsume followed the brunette as she skipped down the halls...

"Stop skipping, it's VERY annoying." Natsume said. Actually it was cute for Natsume...

"Well, sorry! I'm not the one who's very grumpy!" Mikan said.

"Well I'm not the one whose smile is like a drooling toad!" Natsume snapped..

"Hmph! No need to snap! Just talking here..." Mikan said... Natsume rolled his eyes...

"What do you want anyways?"

"Ah! I wanted to ask what your wish is!" Mikan said grinning at Natsume...

"Really... Like why will I tell you?" Natsume said pulling Mikan's pigtails as Mikan and Natsume's face were really close.

"Just tell me!" Mikan said,

"Fine..." Natsume said his eyes disappearing... The whole scenery turned quiet.. The rustling of leaves.. Mikan looked at Natsume...

"Nani...?"

"I wish... That everyone I knew will not have the same darkness I have especially..."

"Especially..."

"I don't want someone that I love to have that darkness... I'll risk my life to do that.. And that special someone... It's you."

Mikan blushed furiously as her heart skipped a beat... Natsume's eyes looked at Mikan... Not eyes of happiness though!

"BAKA." Natsume said smirking... Mikan raged in anger...

"YOU--!" Mikan exploded.. "NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"Hmph.. Whatever, blueberries..." Natsume said.

"What ar you "Hmph.. whatever"-ing about! You are so annoying! Some day I'll do that to you..." Mikan said as head was full of veins... Mikan then stomped off to Hotaru...

Natsume looked at the retreating figure... "Stupid Mikan..."

Natsume's eyes turned into sadness and confusion... "You don't know how much I'm confused of how I feel about you..." He whispered as he retreated and disappeared with the rustling of leaves...

Mikan stomped to Hotaru...

"That stupid Natsume-kun..." Mikan said gritting her teeth as she looked at Hotaru.. Down to the last costumer at last... The student left as Hotaru stood up and went to Mikan.

"Here. Your Alice paper..."Hotaru said. It was orange with cute pink stars on it...

"Arigatou, Hotaru.. Here's the money." Mikan said giving the money...

They went out as they walked back to their dorm..

"Ano, Hotaru?"

"Nani?"

"What are you going to wish?"

"I won't tell you."

"Aww... Come on!" Mikan said holding Hotaru's light blue paper with some purple flowers on it...

Hotaru snatched it back and shook her head.

"You'll see..."

"Fine..."

It was at Mikan's room...

"What should I write?" Mikan said thinking REALLY hard... "I have no idea!" She slammed her pen to the table and ran all around thinking...

Then there was a knock at the door... Mikan stopped and looked at her door.

"Eh? Must be Hotaru! Yay! She'll tell me her wish..." She walked to the door and greeted.. "Hi Ho--" Mikan looked at the familiar ruby eyes... "Natsume-kun."

"Yo."

Natsume walked inside her room... He sat at a chair near the window he put his gift last Christmas... There was a long silence...

'Oh yeah.. I forgot about the present...' Mikan thought as she looked at the puppy beside her Alice paper... Natsume stared at the stuffed puppy...

"Ano..." Mikan said as Natsume looked at Mikan... "Arigatou. The stuffed puppy looked cute!" Mikan smiled at Natsume... Natsume just stared back at her... "Why are you here anyway?" Mikan asked...

"I don't know."

A long eerie silence came...

"What?"

"Nothing, baka."

"Don't call me that!"

Natsume's POV

Actually I didn't know what came over me... I had no control of myself and walked... It was weird I ended up at Mikan's place. Anyway I better apologize to her of what I did... Great! Look what that asshole did to me! Crap.

"Listen..."

Mikan looked at me with her cute clueless eyes... What did I call her? I'm getting corny now.

"Nani, Natsume-kun?" Mikan said smiling…

She's smiling... Even if I said and did all those things to her.. I need to know how she does that... At least she's not a coward of what's happening to her life... Not like me... But, I got the strength to be more courageous because of Ruka, the academy, damn right that Imai too for some reason. And especially that smiling baka... Hmph.. Mikan... I smirked at myself...

"Natsume-kun?"

"Ahh... I just wanted to say... Gomen.. For what I did I while ago..."

There was a long silence... Mikan grinned at Natsume and said, "I forgive you!"

I felt relieved for some reason... I looked back at Mikan.. She might think I'll be soft to her now! "Look.. I'm only doing this so you will shut your mouth and not tell everyone of what I did, gorilla face."

"Oh...Eh-- GORILLA FACE! NATSUME-KUN!"

I walked out of the room then stopped.. "Your welcome, polka-dots." I then walked out and went to my room to write at my Alice paper.

Normal POV

Mikan stopped... It was surprising when Natsume turns bad to good all over and over. But it's alright for Mikan, she knows a lot about Natsume now... Plus half of her memories has returned... She then knew what she's going to right.. She took her pen and began her work...

She stuck it at her room and went to her bed... Hotaru said it'll disappear at about 12 am so she set the alarm at 11:50 and slept...

Do you want to know their wishes? Here they are:

Sumire:

- I wish I would find the right personI love and they would love me back.

-I want Ruka and Natsume to notice me!

Yuu:  
- I wish everyone could just smile and be happy for once in a while. Everyone are all on deep thoughts... Weird.. I wonder why...

Ruka:  
- I wish my dream will come true step by step...

-Everyone being twice as happy this school year...

-I want the one I like to be happy.. (Must be Hotaru...)

Hotaru:

- I wish that my parents are alright and have a safe new year... And so is the academy... and Mikan.. (She should have putted Ruka!)

-Also a lot of rabbits.

Natsume:  
- I wish that my darkness will turn over to a light. I want

the best for everyone and especially Mikan.

Mikan:  
- I wish grandpa's alright and the academy to have fun.. I truly wish to see everyone happy and see Natsume smile! Especially the making him stop calling me those stupid names..

All of their Alice papers turned to light as they all watched it go away to the sky... It was a new start... For the Alice academy and love!


	11. Affections

•

**Chapter 11: Affections **

Mikan looked at Hotaru... Hotaru was fixing her invention...

"Ne, Hotaru..."

"Nani?"

"Why are all the girls going all excited?" Mikan said,

"You'll see when Hyuuga and Nogi come..." Hotaru said.

"Oh..." Mikan said..

"LOOK! ITS NATSUME-SAN AND RUKA-SAN! KYYAAAA!" some girl shouted...

Mikan and Hotaru looked at what's happening... Ruka and Natsume were crowded by a big group of girls... Middle school to high school seems to be attached to the two bishounens...

"Natsume-kun, please accept my gift!"

"Oh Ruka-kun... Here... Please eat my chocolate!"

"Kyaa! You two are so cute!"

"Dwahh?" Mikan said confusingly, "What's happening?"

"You're so stupid." Hotaru said,

"It's Valentine's day, Mikan-chan!" Yuu said,

"Ah! Ohayo, Iinchou-kun!" Mikan said as Yuu smiled...

"That's why the girls are being rabid today..." Hotaru said,

"I see..." Mikan said as if she was struck by an idea...

Meanwhile, with Ruka and Natsume... They were surrounded alright... The girls gave them piles of chocolate as they tried to look two familiar faces that they knew... No... They weren't there...

_'Where's Hotaru-san? Why am I looking for her? If she gives me one I have to pay her back...' _Ruka thought blushing...

"KYAA! RUKA-SAN'S BLUSHING!" someone cried out as Ruka sweatdropped...

_'Where's that stupid girl... Isn't she going to give me a chocolate box? It is Valentines day... Why am I thinking of her! Oh great...'_Natsume sighed as he couldn't find Mikan...

"Hello class!" Narumi said as all the girls went back to their seats..

Ruka sighed as Natsume and Ruka sat down since Narumi already came at the door they can't cut classes... Natsume stared at Mikan...

"As you know class today is Valentines day! I'll be making a project. You write your names at the piece of paper and I will draw your name... Boys and girls are separated in each box. When you have your partner, you have to spend the whole day with them! Let's start!"

They then got a piece of paper and pen and wrote their names.. Each of them fold their papers and putting it inside the specific box. Everyone was finished as Narumi started calling the names...

"Who do you think you'll be pair up with, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked as Narumi called more pairs.

"I don't need to know..." Mikan said,

"Why is that? Yuu said,

"I'll eventually get someone I least suspect..." Mikan said in a depressing tone...

"Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka."

Ruka blushed as Hotaru stayed normal...

"And lastly... Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume..."

Mikan's head shot up. Wait... It's very expected and Natsume will just be looking bored... She doesn't need to see... Then again, Mikan looked Natsume with the corner of her eye... Natsume being bored as usual with a hint of blush at his cheek... Mikan flushed furiously...

It was lunch as Mikan sighed... Finally.. It's done! Mikan had to work on her project as she walked towards Natsume..

"I'm guessing you'll just stay there.. Besides if I say "Hi" you'll just tease me..." Mikan said grumpily...

"Come on.. Let's just go to where you want..." Natsume said,

Mikan smiled and nodded... "I'll be buying from Hotaru some chocolates!"

"Chocolates? For who?" Natsume said in a bored tone but inside he's curious...

"Tsubasa-sempai, Ruka-pyon, Narumi-sensei, jii-chan too, there's also Bear-san, Kaname-san, Noda-sensei... I'm not sure of Jin-Jin though..." Mikan said smiling... Natsume had a small disappointment inside him.. "I'll be back, Natsume-kun!" Natsume waved lazily...

While Mikan turns around the corner, she stops...

_'I have to give chocolates to Natsume-kun! Even if he teases me he's kind inside! And I'm one of those rare persons that have seen him do that!'_ Mikan thought.. "Let's do it!" Dramatic pause as Mikan throws a dramatic punch, "Alright!"

Mikan runs to find Hotaru... Meanwhile, back to Natsume...

"That idiot... Why should I care about her giving me some stupid chocolate anyway.. I have sweets..." Natsume said to himself...

"Oh really?" someone said,

GREAT. It's Andou Tsubasa...

"Kisama.(Bastard)" Natsume said glaring at Tsubasa who backed away a bit...

"I was just passing by..." Tsubasa said sweatdropping,

"Whatever..." Natsume said,

"Well... Who were you talking about?"

"Why will I start a conversation with an asshole like you..." Natsume said glaring,

"Hmph.. Rude. I'm your sempai you know! You can't just think highly of you-- ITS MIKAN-CHAN ISN'T IT! You have a crush on her?" Tsubasa said in a teasing tone...

"I'll burn you when I have a chance.. And that chance is NOW..." Natsume said as a big flame came out of his palm... Tsubasa backed away and ran...

_'Wait 'ill I tell Misaki...' _Tsubasa thought smirking,

Mikan found Hotaru talking to an angry Ruka,

"Hotaru-san! Give me those blackmail pictures!" Ruka said,

"No."

"Hotaru," Mikan said, Ruka and Hotaru looks at the brunette...

"Nani?"

"Ahh... While I was on my way here I thought about dropping you some Valentines chocolates.. Here..." Mikan said giving them two chocolate boxes... They took it... "Anyway, may I buy that cute cat chocolate you were selling to the girls?"

"Oh.. You're in luck. I have the last one.. Here..." Hotaru said handing Mikan a dark chocolate cat...

"Arigatou! Here are 10 rabbits..." Mikan said,

"Who's that for?" Ruka said,

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan said smiling...

Ruka smiled back and said, "I wish you luck."

"Hai! Arigatou, Ruka-pyon."

"Ja ne, Mikan..." Hotaru said,

Mikan walks out of the place...

"I guess that makes 325 chocolates..." Ruka said to himself, Ruka sighed and smiled at Hotaru.. "You seem to be the only one who didn't give me chocolates.. I mean Anna-san and Nonoko-san too... But they like someone else..."

"Do you want me to give you a chocolate bar?" Hotaru said raising her eyebrow.

"N-No! I don't think I want to see one!" Ruka said blushing... Hotaru smiled to herself...

"I won't give you one..." Hotaru said making Ruka look a bit disappointed.

Hotaru looked at Ruka... He seems depressed... How should Hotaru make him happy? Hotaru smirked to herself... She went towards Ruka and kissed him on the cheek.

Ruka turned red as Hotaru said, "I can't give you anything but a kiss can be, right?" Ruka immediately turned into a tomato as Hotaru took a picture of it.. "The fan club will definitely like this."

Ruka turned normal and burst into anger... "Hotaru-san!"

Natsume leaned at a post... It's almost dismissal and he couldn't find the baka...

"Where is she?" Natsume thought... _'I hope she didn't get into trouble.. That small brain of hers always gets into trouble...' _Natsume ran to find Mikan.. He looked al over the classrooms and went back to where he started... "Damn..."

"Natsume-kun!" someone said,

Natsume felt an urge to smile but he just looked who it is...

"Baka youjo."

"Ehehe... Sorry if it took so long--"

Mikan got cut by an embrace by Natsume... Mikan blushed a good color of red...

"You had me worried, strawberries..." Natsume said smirking.. He was relieved... She was fine alright..

No need to think something bad happening to Mikan Sakura... She's just here...

"N-Natsume-kun...?"

"Nani?"

"Here!" Mikan said smiling...

Natsume looked and saw a cat shaped chocolate... He took it and examined it...

"Good.. No poison. Plus don't expect me to say thank you..." Natsume said smirking...

"POISON! No thank you! "Mikan yelled...

"Shut up!" Natsume said aiming a hit to her head as Mikan closed her eyes... His hand gently held her head...

"Natsume-kun?"

"Happy Valentines, baka..."

Mikan smiled and nodded...

"Oh and that hug? Early white day present..."

"Natsume-kun!"


	12. Otanjoubi, Natsume

•

**Chapter 1****2: Otanjoubi, Natsume **

Mikan sat down at the grassy hills and watched the sky... It was so free and had no worries... Mikan though felt like she's confused about how she feels about Natsume.. She lay down at the grass and sighed... A shadow blocked the sunlight... It was Sumire.

"Nani?" Mikan said smiling,

"Are you stupid? TODAY IS NATSUME'S B-DAY!" Sumire shouted at Mikan... Mikan then bolted up and remembered about it...

"Oh no, I forgot!" Mikan said,

It was at the classroom where the classmates were all assembled for Natsume's birthday... It was arranged by Mikan when Ruka told her about Natsume's birthday...

"So... Did you get the plan?" Mikan said,

"Uh no... You just went inside and said so... Did you get the plan?" Sumire said looking at Mikan with a face saying "You-are-so-stupid"...

"Sorry... So the plan is... Everyone fixes the whole party as Ruka, Hotaru and I will find Natsume who will be with you, Youichi and shop for his birthday... Ruka and Hotaru calls for Youichi as Youichi goes to them... Natsume will think what happened to Youichi and bumps to me.. I tell him where Youichi is and shows him to the classroom where you guys surprise him with a birthday party!" Mikan said,

"I agree with it!" Yuu said,

"Me too..." Ruka said,

"Good! Should we start?" Sumire said,

Everyone agrees as they set into action... Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Mikan went to Central town...

"Remember Youichi... Natsume's under the Sakura tree..." Ruka said as Youichi nodded.

He then walked towards Natsume as Youichi looked at Natsume... Natsume gave a hidden smile at Youichi.. A sad smile...

_Sad smile..._

_Sad eyes..._

_Sad red eyes..._

Mikan looked at Natsume. Her gaze was stopped by Hotaru who tapped her shoulder to get into action...

"Right..." Mikan said looking one last look at Natsume...

Natsume looked at the sky...

_'Great... It's my birthday.. An ordinary day for me...'_ Natsume thought patting Youichi's head...

"Ano, nii-chan, daijoubu?" Youichi said,

"Yeah..." Natsume said as he gazed from afar...

"Okay..." Youichi said as he looked at Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka who moved out of the scene... It was weird for Youichi that someone like Mikan would do this for Natsume since they always fight... "Nii-chan?"

"Nani?"

"That Mikan's thinking about you." Youichi said...

Natsume blushed a bit... _'Mikan... She doesn't know about this dreadful day at all...' _Natsume thought... Natsume's heart... It was full of sorrow.. Each heart beat of sadness as he thought of his forgotten birthday... Natsume closed his eyes and clenched his fist...

"Otanjoubi." Youichi said, Natsume looked at Youichi...

"Nani...?"

"Ruka said it was your birthday..." Youichi said.

"Tell me..."

"Okay.. If you be happy..." Natsume nods as Youichi said, "Ruka told Mikan... Then Mikan started to become happy and arranged a birthday party for you.. Ruka said that she doesn't need to... He said that Natsume wouldn't like this thing... Then she said that "even if he doesn't want it.. We should celebrate it. This can replace his emotionless face with something nice..." Everyone started cooperating after that!"

Natsume half smiled.. "Baka... youjo..." He did felt sorrow but that sorrow stopped when he looked at Mikan smiling.. Her smile... It was so warm...

Hotaru looked at her watch. Mikan then stood up... "I forgot the present for Natsume-kun!"

"Buy one before it's time..." Hotaru said,

"Right, see you guys..." Mikan said running to a near shop...

"Ano... Sumimasen! Do you know any nice present to buy for a guy's b-day? Rei-san!"

"Is it for Hyuuga again?" Rei said grinning,

"Yeah... You sure have lots of job, Rei-san..."

"Hehe.. Anyway, you said about a gift for a guy, eh? It seems like you two are lovers... Well I was thinking about what he usually likes and something to use..."

"He likes manga..." Mikan said thinking..

"Okay then, what kind?"

"I want it something with shounen."

"How about this Tsubasa Chronicles?" Rei said showing a manga...

"Okay then... What's the price?" Mikan said getting her money from her pocket...

"75 rabbits only..." Rei said,

"Here!" Mikan said as she gave the money... She took the gift which was already wrapped up with violet paper with a cat sticker on it...

"Come again!" Rei said,

"Okay!" Mikan said running out... _'I can't be late! Not now...'_ She ran towards Ruka and Hotaru who was holding Youichi..

"Natsume's there at the woods..." Ruka said as Mikan thanked him and ran off... Mikan looked up the trees in case Natsume's reading his comic book again... She then stopped and saw him in front of a big tree...

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted,

"Nani, baka?" Natsume said looking at Mikan,

_'Great... I forgot why we were doing this party for HIM...'_ Mikan thought... "If you're looking for Youichi, I know where he is..."

"How did you know I was looking for him..?"

"Err... I saw Youichi wandering around then I decided to look for you... You seem to be finding someone..." Mikan lied...

"Right... Let's go..." Natsume said,

Mikan showed him the way to the classroom meanwhile Hotaru, Ruka and Youichi goes to the class first...

**(They're wearing civilian... (Dresses mostly for the gir****ls) **

"Everyone, are you ready?" Ruka asked as the class nods…

Mikan then was about to open the door until Natsume stopped her...

"Nani..?" Mikan said,

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Mikan..." Natsume whispered...

The wind blew the rustling leaves as the two were speechless... Did Natsume thank Mikan?

"N-Natsume-kun..."

"Whatever.." Natsume said,

Natsume opened the door for Mikan and everyone came out shouting "Otanjoubi, Natsume Hyuuga!" Everyone used their party poppers as the party started... Natsume, of course knew this because of Youichi... Youichi went to Natsume. Meanwhile, Natsume's words were ringing at Mikan's head...

_'Did he thank me...? I should be happy but my heart skipped a beat a while ago... I don't know what's happening at all...'_

**"Arigatou gozaimasu, Mikan..." **

Mikan blushed at this and hit her head at the wall... Hotaru came giving her juice...

"What's with you?" Hotaru said...

"I don't know... I feel so mixed up..." Mikan said drinking her juice...

_'She's developing feelings...'_ Hotaru thought, "If you feel confused, just go to me..."

"Hotaru..." Mikan said.. She smiled and said, "Arigatou... I will!"

Ruka tapped Hotaru's shoulder when Mikan went to talk to Anna and Nonoko...

"Nani?" Hotaru said,

"Hotaru-san... Natsume's acting a bit strange.." Ruka said pointing to Natsume who kept quiet at the huge crowd and his eyes disappearing... "I mean there's something wrong with him... He usually says like "Back off!" or stuff like that.."

"Mikan's strange too... She looked serious..." Hotaru said, "Mikan's never serious... So it means something happened..."

"True..." Ruka said, "Demo... Let's dance first..." Ruka took Hotaru's hand and smiled at Hotaru who blushed... The song slowly played as the class started dancing...

"It's not fair... Natsume didn't pick me..." Sumire said,

"I pick you..." Yuu said holding Sumire's hand as they danced...

Youichi was eating as he was bullying some girls with his Alice...

Natsume who was crowded by fan girls saw Mikan eating... He walked out of the crowd and tapped Mikan's shoulder.. Mikan blushed as Natsume's lend his hand to Mikan...

"I pity you…" Natsume said smirking as Mikan's face turned angry….

They started dancing...

"I'm not good at dancing..." Mikan said,

"Just follow me... I don't want fan girls crawling over me..." Natsume whispered at Mikan's ear feeling a soft blow...

Mikan blushed and they started dancing... Mikan looked at Natsume's eyes... It was hard to tell but she can see a small light... A light of happiness... Mikan smiled at Natsume...

Everyone started watching them... Mikan followed his footsteps... It felt like forever for Natsume and Mikan... The songs stopped as Mikan smiled at Natsume... The class started clapping making the two flush...

"That was so sweet..." Anna said as Nonoko nods...

Hotaru got it on tape as Ruka sweatdropped... But he did enjoy dancing with Hotaru...

Mikan bowed to the class... "Arigatou!" She said... Mikan looked at Natsume... He wasn't smirking alright; he was looking serious at Mikan...

"I need to talk to you..." Mikan nods meekly as Hotaru and Ruka nods to follow them...

We walked along the path of the woods... It seems like it was forever... The sound of our shoes... Mikan looked at the back and saw Natsume..

Mikan walked first towards the woods...

"Nani, Natsume-kun?"

"Atashi..." Natsume said as he blushed a bit...

Mikan looked at Natsume...

"I just want to say... Arigatou... For the party that is..." the guy said. "Don't think that I'm soft, baka... You're the one who made this so I have to…."

Mikan smiled... Hotaru, who was filming this, who was with Ruka...

"He changed his words... He was supposed to say something other than thank you..." Hotaru whispered to Ruka..

"Which is..?"

Hotaru shrugged as they both looked at the two figures... Mikan looked at Natsume... He was bothered by something...

"You look like you're about to say something else.. What is it?" Mikan said with her head tilting... Natsume smirked..

"Yeah I do..."

"What is it?" Mikan asked...

There was silence...

"If you're not going to say something--"

"Aishiteru.." (Aishiteru- **I love you** in a romantic way)

There was a soft silence where the birds chirped and the wind blew... Hotaru and Ruka were speechless.. It was the confession... Mikan then fought the silence...

"N-Nani?"

"I love you, Mikan." Bowing his head so that Mikan won't see him blush so much.

_**I love you Mikan..**_

_**Love you...**_

_**You...**_

_**MIKAN...**_

Those words flashed at her head. It seemed like she heard it before... Mikan's eyes widen... Her dream... It was Natsume and her... Natsume was the one who confessed... What... will happen next?


	13. Confused Feeling Tears in the rain

•

**Chapter 13: Confused feelings** **(Tears in the rain...) **

"I love you, Mikan."

"Ah-- Natsume...kun..." Mikan said, "Ano..."

"I knew you don't love me back..." Natsume muttered as he smirked...

Natsume ran out of the scene as Ruka and Hotaru looked at the disappearing figure then back to the brunette...

"NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan shouted... "I... don't know..."

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other...

"I guess Natsume didn't want to know the answer..." Ruka said,

_'Rejection perhaps...'_ Hotaru thought, "Yeah... I should comfort Mikan..."

"Even if you hit her you still think of her as a precious friend huh... You're amazing." Ruka said smiling.. Hotaru blushed as she looked away... "AHH-- Did I said that!" Ruka said blushing... They looked back at Mikan... She was gone...

After that whole scene, it was already morning as Mikan gloomily walked down the halls...

_'I didn't get much sleep... All I was thinking about is Natsume-kun...' _Mikan thought as she bumped into someone...

She then felt hope raising it was Natsume and looked up... It was only Tsubasa-sempai... "Oh... Tsubasa-sempai... Why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to talk to Narumi-sensei!"

"Oh..."

"Eh, Mikan-chan? Daijoubu?" Tsubasa said looking at the sad figure...

"I'm fine..." Mikan said giving a fake smile... Tsubasa didn't look convinced at all. "How are you and Misaki-sempai?"

Tsubasa blushed as Mikan walked out.. "Well you know, the usual...Eh? Mikan-chan? Oi! Mikan-chan?"

Mikan went into the room with a fake smile...

"Ohayo...Gozaimasu..." Some looked at the brunette of what's wrong... Mikan searched for the certain Hyuuga Natsume... He wasn't there... Obviously, because Narumi-sensei is the first subject... Mikan sighed and went to her seat...

"Daijoubu?" Yuu said,

"Genki, Genki! (I'm fine, I'm fine)" Mikan said giving a grin...

"Alright.. If you say so, Mikan-chan..." Yuu said turning back to erasing the board...

"I don't think you're alright.." Hotaru said fixing her small invention... "Something happened... Am I right?" Hotaru turned to her best friend who just had a fake smile..

"No, I'm okay!" Mikan said.. She then heard voices ringing at her ears...

**"I love you Mikan." **

Mikan blushed as her eyes disappeared... Hotaru looked at her best friend, Mikan... She was blushing.

"Remember what I told you...?" Hotaru said. Mikan looked at Hotaru who was just fixing her invention...

**"If you feel confused, just go to me..." Hotaru said, **

'Don't worry, I will..' Mikan thought, "Yeah, I know! But I do feel very happy today anyway!"

"You are so not good in lying!" Someone said. It was Sumire, the president of the Ruka and Natsume fan club also known as Permy... "Something's wrong!"

"Permy! Ano… Arigatou!" Mikan said,

"W-What?" Sumire said as she backed away,

"You know, for asking me what's wrong.. I'm fine, don't worry..." Mikan said,

Yuu patted Sumire at the shoulder... Sumire turned to Yuu, who was smiling,

"I don't think she wants anyone to know..." Yuu said, "But you seem like a very nice person inside..."

Sumire blushed and walked away leaving Yuu confused... After Narumi's class, Natsume and Ruka arrived. Natsume glanced at Mikan who was covering her face with a book... Ruka sighed as he looked at Natsume and Mikan...

_'I hope Mikan loves Natsume too... I don't want Natsume to suffer...'_ Ruka thought,

Mikan looked at Natsume at the corner of her eye... Natsume didn't see this, sat down and read his book... Ruka on the other hand went to Hotaru...

_'I'm so confused!' _Mikan thought as she banged her head at the book... Natsume stared at Mikan... Mikan flushed and looked away... _'What's this feeling..?'_

"What happened..?" Hotaru said,

"Natsume was very quiet... He just roamed around the school deep in thoughts... I mean he is quiet but he didn't speak to me..." Ruka said to Hotaru,

"I see..." Hotaru said as she looked at Mikan who was blushing... Hotaru and Ruka looked at Natsume who was staring at Mikan... "Developing feelings I guess.."

Ruka nodded as he looked at Hotaru...

"Nani?" Hotaru said as Ruka blushed and looked away...

Dismissal time for the class as Natsume and Ruka went out first...

"It's weird.. Natsume-san and that Mikan isn't fighting..." Anna said,

"I wonder what happened..." Nonoko said,

Mikan looked at Hotaru. They were alone and now is the chance to ask her alright...

"Ano... Hotaru..." Mikan said, "I want to ask you something.."

"Nani?"

"If someone told you his feelings and you felt confused about it... You started blushing when that person looks at you... What would you do?" Mikan said,

"Natsume and you, I knew it..." Hotaru said,

"Eh?" Mikan said,

"Just forget what I said.. If I were you, I should think about it and see if he is the right person for me... Is he the one? Is he the guy who I love? Is he the guy who loves me?" Hotaru said in the monotone voice.. Mikan looked at Hotaru. Obviously she didn't get that.

"I'll go now..." Mikan said as she walked ut.. Hotaru sighed and looked at the ceiling...

" Mikan... You should tell him how you really feel..."

Mikan walked out of the classroom and proceeded to the forest for some reason... It started to rain...

**"I love you Mikan..." **

Mikan closed her eyes as the rain fell to her head...

"Natsume-kun... Was it a joke telling me that? If you did, It...Wasn't funny..."

A tear fell at her cheek as memories went through her head...

**(Chapter 3)"It seems like before we're friends... And you don't want me to get close to you by something... I appreciate that! Oh great.. I talk like a baka! Hehe…Gomenasai!" She said grinning.. **

**(Chapter 4)"Ah! Arigatou Na- I mean Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan said as hugged Natsume.. After a few seconds of realization Natsume and Mikan blushed as she let go... "G-Gomen.." Mikan closed my eyes hoping for it to end. She opened her eyes and looked at Natsume who was looking at Youichi... "Yeah.. W-whatever..." Mikan smiled and looked at the sky... **

**(Chapter 6)"Alright.. Ah! Hyuuga-kun! It's the shooting stars..." Mikan said pointing at the sky... Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka looked at the stars... They started falling at the sky with beautiful colors... "Wow..." **

**(Chapter 7)'That was so embarrassing... I can't believe it..' Mikan thought as she looked at the back.. Natsume reading his book as usual... Natsume looked up and raised his eyebrow... **

**(Chapter 8)'Even if my dream didn't come true.. I really liked that feeling that Hyuuga-kun gave me...' Mikan said smiling gently and looking at the moon... **

**(Chapter 9) Don't worry; I liked your gift...Merry Christmas to you too, baka.**** And stop calling me Hyuuga. -Natsume **

**Mikan grinned, "Hehe, Arigatou... Natsume-kun." **

**(Chapter 10)"Ahh... I just wanted to say... Gomen.. For what I did I while ago..." **

**There was a long silence... Mikan grinned at Natsume and said, "I forgive you!" **

**(Chapter 11)"Happy Valentines, baka..." Mikan smiled and nodded... "Oh and that hug? Early white day present..." "Natsume-kun!" **

Mikan gave a sad smile to the floor as she sat down there at the grass...

'Natsume-kun can be mean but he's really nice inside...' Mikan said as she closed her eyes... "Demo... Do I love him or not...?"

The whole scene turned silent as a rain drop fell to her hand... Mikan's eyes grew wide as all of her memories flash... Every single one..

Every...

Single...

M E M O R Y...

Mikan's eyes shot open as she smiled.. Her memories returned... She felt tears of joy...

"Natsume-kun... Arigatou... I really appreciate that you were always there for me... Hehehe..." Mikan whispered to her self as she smiled...

The sun's rays gracefully hit her body as she wiped her tears... She looked at the sky... It was very clear and was smiling to her... She felt that.. Maybe Natsume was the one who she loved... He was the one... Who was there for her even if she didn't know it...

"Natsume..."

She stood up and stretched her arms...

"I'm so happy... That you love me..."

The raindrops sparkled at the sun's rays... It seems like it sure to go well...


	14. A smile Final

•

**Chapter 14: A smile**

Natsume looked at the sun... Damn, it's too hot...

'I shouldn't have run from that place and waited for the answer...' Natsume thought as he mentally slapped himself.

He heard someone stand up as he looked who it is. He saw a figure of a girl with pigtails. Mikan Sakura.

"Oi..." Natsume said as Mikan jumped a bit and blushed... Fortunately, Natsume didn't see. He went to Mikan slowly who just smiled nervously at Natsume. Mikan walked towards Natsume...

"Ah! Natsume-kun!"

"Stop acting like that scene didn't happen..."

A small eerie silence surrounded the scene as Mikan looked at Natsume. Natsume of course, ignored this..

"Let's go to Central town!" Mikan said,

"Fine..."

They went to Central town which was very peculiar... There were lots of couples all over the town centre as Mikan and Natsume went past the glass windows of the stores. They gazed at the couples wherever they went and they were eventually caught by Hotaru and Ruka... Hotaru was buying some film and asked Ruka to accompany her because Mikan was nowhere to be found. Ruka agreed otherwise Hotaru would have blackmail him. So they followed the couple to a cafe...

"Iraishimase!(Welcome!)" The lady said,

'Ah! Rei-san!" Mikan said,

"Ah! Hello again! I see you're with Hyuuga!" Rei said grinning,

Natsume stared at her, blushing Mikan who just sat down at a two table seat...

"Who was that?"

"She's Rei. I see here every time I go to Central town ever since I lost my memories..."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah, I got all of my memories back!" Mikan said,

"Good for you."

"Natsume-kun, daijoubu?"

"Yeah..." Natsume said,

_'He must be angry at me...'_ Mikan thought,

_'I shouldn't have done that... Now she'll just hate me!'_ Natsume thought to himself as silence surrounded the table..

"What do you want to order?" Rei said saving the two from silence...

"I'll order cake and tea!" Mikan said smiling..

"Me too..." Natsume grumbled...

"Alright then..." Rei said getting their food..

Silence.

"They're not doing great at all.." Ruka said,

"But it looks like Mikan loves Natsume back too." Hotaru said,

"How long am I going to wear this beard and shades? I mean you have the newspaper!" Ruka whispered angrily..

"Not until I say not to wear it." Hotaru said,

Ruka sighed as Hotaru looked at Ruka.. Ruka blushed and looked at Hotaru with a confused face...

"Uhh... Nani?"

"We should help Mikan tell her feelings..."

"Ummm... How exactly are we doing it?" Ruka asked,

"I don't know."

Ruka fell down anime style as Hotaru just stared at the two.. Hotaru looked at Ruka who just sweatdropped…

"I have one..." Hotaru said, Ruka listened to what Hotaru said.

He nodded and looked at Hotaru with thumbs up.. "Great plan.. Who'll do it?"

"You.."

"Eh!"

Mikan and Natsume were still sitting in silence glancing at each other with their hearts pounding... Ruka on the other hand took the empty sake bottle from Ruka and sweatdropped...

"I don't think this will be a good idea, Hotaru-san..."

"Just do it!" Hotaru said,

Ruka acted like an old man being drunk and laughed weirdly... Hotaru, who was filming the whole thing signaled Ruka..

"huhuhuh! -Hic- I'm... -hic- drunk! huhuhuhu!" Ruka acted with a low voice. Ruka was sweatdropping of what he did as he motioned to Natsume and Mikan's table...

_'Natsume's going to kill me if he knew it was me...'_ He bumped at the table of Natsume and Mikan snapping them out of the silence.

The fork of Natsume fell at the ground as Natsume glared a the man..

"Watch where you're going, jii-jii (grandpa).." Natsume said glaring fiercely at Ruka who sweatdropped..

_'This is Hotaru-san's fault... I hope the plan goes perfectly about the fork...'_ Ruka thought, _'Where's Hotaru-san anyway? Oh.. She's with that waitress… Rei-san, right? She must be telling her about it...' _

"Ah, Natsume-kun! Your fork fell... Let me get it!" Mikan said,

"Wait, I'll do it..." Natsume said as they both motioned to the fork as their hands touched each other...

_'Success...'_ Ruka and Hotaru thought,

"You can take out the beard and glasses now." Hotaru said as Ruka sighed in relief.

"Eh--" Mikan said... They both blushed and looked at each other... They snapped out of it as the sat back in their chairs. Mikan gave him back his fork.. "H-Here..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Natsume said blushing...

There was a silence between the two until Mikan said something.. "Ano.. Natsume-kun..."

Natsume looked at Mikan who was blushing really hard as him... He then knew what it was... _'She's going to answer me... Is she going to reject me? I hope not..'_

"Atashi.. Natsume-kun..." Mikan started as Hotaru zoomed in while Ruka watching like a hawk...

"She'll say it!" Ruka said,

"I know.." Hotaru said,

Mikan closed her eyes as their heart beats started to go faster...

_**Thump, thump...**_

_**Thump, thump...**_

"Natsume-kun, I lo--"

"Here are your cakes!" Rei said giving them the food and drink... Hotaru slapped her head as Ruka sweatdropped... Natsume and Mikan though, jumped a bit of the small surprise by Rei...

"A-Arigatou, Rei-san!" Mikan said smiling,

Natsume looked at Mikan's smile... He blushed and looked away as Mikan looked at Natsume at the corner of her eye and she flushed... Rei went out of the scene as they ate quietly... Of course, they were glancing at each other... They finished their food and went out of the cafe... Hotaru and Ruka followed them like a cat... They then went in front of a small bell shop...

"What did you want to tell me?" Natsume said in a bored tone... Mikan blushed and started to fidget a bit.. She looked at Natsume and started to stutter...

"Ano.. Natsume-kun.. A-a-atashi.. Anata no--"

Sumire came out in her cat dog form with Yuu calming her down at the back. Natsume and Mikan looked a bit surprised of what happened...

"Permy!" Mikan said,

_'I'm not letting Mikan fall in love with my dear Natsume!'_ Sumire thought, "Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, no reason at all!" Sumire thought as Hotaru pulled Sumire and Yuu out of the scene...

"You blew the perfect scene idiot. I'll fire you with my baka gun with Mikan..." Hotaru said with a scary background making Sumire sweatdrop...

"G-Gomen.. But Natsume-san doesn't even like her! Am I right, Ruka-san?" Sumire said looking at Ruka. Ruka shook his head for a reply... "That can't be at all! He hates her..."

"He loves her." Hotaru said, "He was first to confess..."

"Why Mikan though? She's an idiot but I'm not..." Sumire complained.

"It's her smile." Hotaru said,

"What do you mean?"

"You won't understand..." Hotaru muttered...

"Don't worry.. Maybe you'll find someone who cares for you!" Yuu said smiling as Sumire nodded...

The four looked back at Mikan and Natsume. They were heading for the tree where Natsume sat at the time when Mikan gave him a Howalon... Mikan smiled at Natsume as she remembered that time...

"I remember this place!" Mikan said,

"Yeah, me too..." Natsume said rolling his eyes.

"Well at least I'm glad you're not teasing me..." Mikan said as "Tsk." was her answer, The four came closer to the scene as they looked.. There was a few minutes of silence when Natsume was about to speak up...

"Can I have the answer now?" Natsume said,

"I'm sorry, what?" Mikan said,

"Nothing, you're too dumb anyway..." Natsume said glaring at the brunette... That glare had a mix with anger, sadness and disappointment... He walked out of the place... Right now; he wanted to be alone... He felt that he was suffering too much... He didn't want this at all.. He wanted to have a peaceful life... Mikan has a peaceful life... She smiles...

_A smile..._

_'I'm not going to see it again...' _Natsume thought as he closed his eyes feeling the darkness surrounding him...

"MATTE, NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan shouted...

Natsume stopped...

"Ano... Atashi... Natsume-kun... I- I really-- Aishiteru!" Mikan shouted as she blush REALLY hard.

Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire and Yuu were speechless as the wind blew the leaves...

Natsume's POV

There, I thought that I will be in the darkness forever and no one will be there for me... I guess I was wrong thinking that I was alone... And I thought no one was there for me... But, when I turned back.. A smile was waiting for me... She was there all along... All I had to do was turn around and she was there... For me, her smile was so warm.. I never felt anything like that... I felt frozen before but now... Someone's here.. Being here for me... To love me... I always thought that I always wanted.. To see her smile.

"Mikan..." I said as I smiled at her... I remember what she said before...

**"We don't have to dwell on the painful moments... We won't be able to forget them even if we wanted to... But, if you were to smile for a bit and have some fun, I doubt anyone will blame you! Someone might even be happier to see it like me!" Mikan said cheerfully...**

Normal POV

Mikan gasped.. "Hurray! Natsume-kun smiled at me!"

All he needed was a smile as warm as the sunshine in spring...

I smirked and walked to her... "Baka Mikan,"

"Hehe.. Natsume-kun!" Mikan said,

"Mikan?" Natsume said,

"N-Nani?" Mikan said blushing when he said her name…

"Arigatou..." Natsume said, _'For brightening my life...'he thought._

"It was nothing! You just have to pay me back the money for the cake and drink!" Mikan grinned...

"In your dreams, polka-dotted panty!" Natsume said smirking with triumph...

"N-Natsume-kun!"

"Hey guys!" Yuu said,

"Hi, Iinchou-kun! Hotaru!" Mikan said,

"I'll shoot you if you get near." Hotaru said,

"Congrats!" Ruka said,

"You saw!" Natsume said angrily.. "Imai…"

In the end, everyone was there enjoying their life and having fun... Here at the academy, a certain Hyuuga finally found something that he loved the most about Mikan Sakura...

**Her smile...**

**Her smile melted the frozen sections from his heart... **

**Her smile can light up a darkroom.. **

**Her smile.. Is very special to him... **

**And that her, was Mikan Sakura...**


End file.
